Eternity Awaits
by Inuyasha.plus.Kagome
Summary: InuKagMirSan Naraku is dead and the jewel is finally restored. Kagome goes back to her own time but can't get back to the past! Will Inuyasha use the jewel to open the well to the other side? Will 'Yasha have to live the rest of his life in the modern era
1. Chapter 1 He's gone

**I'll be with you Always**

By: inuyasha.plus.kagome

**A/N: hey guys! Just before we start this story of mine I'd just like to say this is my first fan fiction! So tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy! **

**Kagome's Point of View **

**Ch.1**

**Flash back**

I slowly walked over to Naraku's lifeless body. I carefully bent down and picked up the jewel shards that were drenched in Naraku's crimson blood. It was finally over! I quickly grabbed the other jewel shards that we had collected over the few years and dropped the last ones into the mini jar that had dangled around my neck for what seemed like centuries. As the last shard hit the glass, a bright pink light escaped through the jar and lit up the entire night sky. The light slowly evaporated and all that was left was the shikon no tama in its full form. Inuyasha stared at the bottle in amazement. Our goal had been met…but I knew that this wasn't the end.

**End of flash back**

We all were sitting around a fire celebrating our journey together, Naraku being dead, and the jewel back to its original form. This was a night to remember. We gorged our selves with lots of rice, sushi, and many other delicious delights. I was about to start on desert when I realized Inuyasha hadn't been around to celebrate. 'Where was he?'

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

'I can't believe it's over! Naraku, my sworn enemy, was defeated! But, I can't help but wonder, what will happen next? The jewel is restored so there is so reason for Kagome to stay…Kagome….Just the thought of her makes me quiver. I don't think I'd be able to live with out her! Wait a sec! What am I thinking! All that wench has done is get us into trouble! AND SHE WAS THE ONE WHO SHATTERED THE JEWEL IN THE FIRST PLACE!...But, then again, I don't know where I'd be right now if she hadn't come into my life. Why can't I stop thinking about her? I know, Kagome probably used her strange miko powers so she can control my mind!' I just had to hit myself with that thought. 'I know I'm in Lo-' A rattle came from a bush behind me. I slowly turned around and sniffed in the direction of the bush. The smell of wild flowers blew past my nose. It was only Kagome. I relaxed back to the trunk of the tree. "It's ok Kagome, I know your there! You can stop spying on my now!" "wench" I said quietly under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome slowly come out of the bushes and walk over to the tree I was perched in. I jumped out of the tree in front of her and motioned her onto my back. She accepted and wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaped into the tree and gently set Kagome down and a thick branch.

"Why weren't you with us celebrating? I would of thought you would be there of all people!"

"I dunno, I guess I just needed some time to think is all."

"About what?" Kagome asked

"Well, we did just defeat Naraku and the jewel is back together, so I guess I just need to soak it all in" I lied

"Yah, I guess. So what are you going to wish for, now that the jewel is restored?"

"Me? Why should I be the only one who decides what to wish for?"

"well, I guess I thought you wanted to become a full fledged demon?'

" I did, well, I do, but, I've had quite some time to think about it and I decided that we all gathered the shards together and, I thought that maybe we could wish for something together" I couldn't believe what I was saying! I wanted to become a full demon ever since I first knew about the jewel! Why is it now that I decided to go soft? I looked at Kagome and I knew she was shocked as much as I was from my last comment.

"Well" Kagome started with a grin on her face " I think that is very sweet of you!" Kagome did the unexpected and hugged me! She was actually hugging me! I didn't know what to do!

"Well don't be thinking I'm just going to turn into some soft puppy, wench!" I think I handled that well…sort of! Kagome let go of me.

"Well no matter what you think, I still think it was very sweet of you, AND DON'T CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN!"

"… wench" I said playfully. Kagome gently pushed me aside. She knew I was just playing.

"Well I think we need to be getting back to Sango and Miroku….they're probably worried" Kagome lifted herself onto my back and we ran back to the village in silence.

Sango and Miroku were still sitting by the fire, but Shippou was fast asleep beside Kirara.

We walked up to them and I sat down but Kagome still stood. "Hey Sango?" "Yeah?" "Do you want to take a bath right now? It would be great after what we've been through" Sango just nodded and they left off together to the springs.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome do? You were gone for quite sometime!" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.

"We didn't do any of that you lecherous monk! All we did was talk about what happened earlier on today and about the jewel. THAT'S ALL!" I didn't tell him that she had hugged me or else he would have turned it into something more… 'Miroku' like.

"Please! You love Kagome and you know it!" Miroku teased. My ears twitched at the comment.

"NO I DON'T!" ok…I lied

"Yes you do I _know_ you do" Miroku always seems so sure of himself. I could see a grin on Miroku's face. He saw me blushing.

"Ok, now that you've admitted it silently, what are you going to now that the jewel is together?" I was furious at the sneaky monk but I knew I was caught so I decided not to blow up! "I don't know…I just hope Kagome doesn't leave and forget about m- ..i mean us"

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Sango and I slowly undressed and slipped into the hot spring. It was so relaxing!

"So, you and Inuyasha were gone for a couple of hours…what did you do? Sango said with a Miroku like grin on her face. "Oh please! You know very well that Inuyasha and I didn't do any of _that_"

"When did I say anything about _that_!" Sango said sarcastically

"YOU TRICKED ME"

"I know! But you know what I was talking about!"

"Well as I said, Inuyasha and I only talked NOTHING ELSE!" All though I wish we had done other things. I could feel myself blush at the thought,

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back home?" Sango said very sadly.

"I don't know, I don't want to leave you guys!" Especially Inuyasha

"Well, why don't we go on like we never defeated Naraku?"

"huh?"

"We'll just do what we did before, you go back to your era to go to school and see your family, and then you can just come back like usual!"

"That's a great idea Sango! Then we can all be happy!"

"Now that that's settled, what is going on between you and Inuyasha!" I knew Sango was being serious so I didn't argue.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I love him…but I don't think he likes me in that way."

"I don't know Kagome, when ever your in your own era, Inuyasha acts very….anxious, like he wants you back…and I have a feeling he doesn't want you back so we could collect more shards" Maybe Sango is right…maybe Inuyasha does have feelings for me. But who am I kidding Inuyasha would never act on his feelings... well… maybe anger…or… when he's annoyed…but never love! I woke up from my deep thought with a big splash in the face. I guess I was thinking for longer than I thought.

"Ok… now that I've got you back to planet earth, what are you going to do with the shard?"

"I donno really, I think I want to keep it for a while…it'll give all of us time to think about what we should truly do with it."

"Well I guess we had better get back, Miroku and Inuyasha are probably getting annoyed because we took so long."

"Hey Sango, didn't you notice something?"

"What? Was I supposed to?"

"Miroku wasn't spying on us! Something must be wrong!" Sango chuckled and we both got dressed and headed back to the village. As we got to the clearing, I saw Inuyasha and Miroku in the distance and they looked like they were in a very deep conversation. It must have been really important if Miroku forgot about spying on us! "Hey Sango, wanna scare the guys?" Sango nodded happily.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"What are you go-" "SHH" I heard somthing. I sniffed the air carefully. It was Kagome! But why is she coming so quietly? Oh ...I get it...she's trying to scare us..FEH...she thinks she can get passed me! I THINK NOT! "Hey Miroku, the girls seemed to have planned a sneek attack on us! Don't Look! Want to have a little fun of our own?" I said mischieviously. Miroku nodded. "Ok, when I say so, turn around and grab Sango and I'll grab Kagome!" I sniffed the air again. Kagome's sent was much stronger which ment she wasn't far behind "Ok Miroku...3...2...1...NOOOOWWWWWW!"I whirled around and grabbed Kagome. Their screams were full of fright and they made me put my ears down as tight as I could. "Scare yah?" I said playfully? "No fair! You two totally ruined our fun!" Sango yelled "You and your...hearing!" Kagome finally realized that she was in my arms so she pushed away. I had to admit I liked having Kagme in my arms. We all squelled with laughter. But the laughing was inturrupted by a loud SLAP. Of coarse Miroku took advantage of the situation and grabbed Sango's ass. "LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango screamed. By this time Shippou and Kirara awoke to some midnight entertainment. "OK! Now that we have had our much needed fun, we need to talk seriously" Everyone nodded and calmed down.

"As we all know...Naraku is dead and the Sacred Jewel is back to its orginal form but I don't think that should get in the way of our relationship together which means that we should all live our lives like we were as if we were still hunting for the shards and I would go home once and while to go to school and see my family." Everyone nodded in agreement

"And on that note, I'd like to say that I would like to go home tomorrow." Kagome added

"Tomorrow? YOU CAN'T LEAVE TOMORROW!" I growled

"And why not?" Kagome yelled back

"because..uh..umm.." I didn't know what to say... I had no reason for her to stay. How pathetic!

"Ok it's settled I'm leaving _tomorrow_!" Shippou leaped into Kagomes arms

"YOU CAN"T GO..YOU JUST CANT! I don't want to be stuck here with Inuyasha and Miroku!" Shippou whined

"But Sango and Kirara would be here." Kagome protested

"I don't care!You can't leave!" I was certainlyl rooting for Shippou

"How about when I come back, I'll bring you back loads of _CANDY! _" bribed Kagome

"OK! I'm sold" Shippou jumped off Kagome and went back to Kirara. Stupid Shippou! He gives in too easily!

"Well I'm dead tired! I'm going to bed!" Kagome said sleepily. Everyone agreed and retreated back to the hut. Exept me of coarse. After I made sure Kagome was in bed and safe, I ran to a near by tree and fell into a deep slumber.

**Next Morning**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning with the smell of breakfeast in the air. As I sat up I realized that everyone was awake, even Shippou was outside playing with Kirara. I walked outside and saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting by a small fire while Sango made breakfeast. I made my way over there and sat next to Inuyasha. Once we finished our breakfeast, we all walked over to the bone-eaters well to say good-bye before I left for home.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"Good-bye everyone! I'll be back in a couple of days! I'll miss you!"As much as I hated to see Kagome go, I knew she had to go to school and see her family. 'I love you Kagome' I said in my mind, only I wish I said it out loud. Kagome waved good-bye and she jumped down the well.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

**Ch.2: Tears:**

**A/N: Hey everyone. TIME FOR CHAPTER 2 YIPPEE!...if I carry on like this, I'll be done my story with in like….3 weeks (if I go on EVERY day and do a whole chapter a day that is) Well hope you enjoy ch.2 REVIEW xoxo**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I inched myself out of the well and walked outside. I haven't seen my family for at least a week now! I got to the front door and slid it open. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled. "Kagome! Your back! It's so good to see you!" my mom pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Uh..mom…can't…breath" I said in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry sweetie!" "Is grandpa or Souta here?" "No, grandpa is out visiting a friend of his out of town so he won't be back for a couple of days and Souta is at a friends for dinner and they're going to do homework together. So, it's just you and me!" "Alright, what are we having for dinner I'm starved!"

My mom and I sat at the table and talked for quite some time. "So, what has happened while you were in the feudal era?" my mom asked happily. "Well, I've been _dieing _to tell you! Me and the gang _defeated _Naraku and, the jewel is completely restored!" the jewel! I wonder where it is….it's probably in backpack, I'll get it later. "So, does that mean you won't be going back to that dangerous place?" my mom asked hopefully. "Are you kidding! Of course I'm going to go back! I can't just leave everybody! Besides, Shippou needs me! I'm like his mother!" well even though Shippou did need me, I really wanted to go back for Inuyasha. "Oh." My mom said quietly. "I'm sorry mom, I just can't suddenly leave them. They're my friends. No, not just friends they're like family. My home away from home, you know?" I knew my mom wasn't happy but I knew that she understood how I felt. "Well if you care about it that much then I won't stop you!" "Thanks mom! I'm going to go to bed, so, I'll see you in the morning!" I gave her a quick hug and ran up stairs to my room.

Once I was in my pajamas and I had brushed my teeth, I sat on the edge of my bed and set my alarm for school tomorrow. I lay down on my soft bed. Oh how I did miss sleeping in my cozy sheets. It certainly beat sleeping on the hard ground outside! Who am I kidding! I loved sleeping outside under the stars. Especially with Inuyasha there. Inuyasha was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

_BRRRIIIINNNNGGG! _THAT HORRID ALARM CLOCK! I was having a good dream too! Oh well, I needed to go to school. I was most likely failing every class possible! I got off my bed, put my uniform on, and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. My mom was already there, drinking her coffee and reading the paper. "Good-morning Kagome" "Morning mom!" I opened the cupboard and pulled out a couple pieces of toast and popped them in the toaster. "Where is Souta, mom?" I asked while I waited for my toast. "Oh he called last night and told me that he was going to stay the night and then go to school with his friend." "Oh…alright" _Pop! _I grabbed my toast and ate it quickly because I needed to get to school.

I finally got to the school grounds and I saw Ayami, Eri, and Yuka standing at the front doors talking amongst themselves. "Hey you guys!" I yelled "KAGOME!" they all said at once. "Oh my god, Kagome, we haven't seen you in forever!" Yuka screamed "How are you! Feeling better?" Eri questioned. "Yah I'm feeling better everyday!" I lied, I wonder what gramps told them this time! "Well at least it's not as bad as all of your other illnesses!" What a relief! I'm so glad gramps didn't say anything to horrible. _Briiiing Briiinng_! "There goes the bell we'd better get to class! I'll see you guys later!"

School was completely uneventful! I left my last class and headed out the front doors. "Hey Kagome!" I turned around to see Hojo running up to me. "Hi Hojo." "Kagome! It seems like centuries since I last saw you!" technically…he was right…about 5 centuries to be exact. "How's your flu? I hope your getting better" A flu huh? I guess gramps hasn't got any more ideas. " Yah, I'm all better!" "Great! How would you like to go to the movies next Friday?" I was hoping to go back to the feudal era on Thursday! "Um, I'm really sorry Hojo but, I'm really busy that weekend!" Hojo's seemed like he was totally crushed! I felt really bad! "oh…ok…well maybe next week then!" Nothing seems to stop this boy! "Maybe" I replied. "If it's not too much trouble, could I at least walk you home?" Hojo asked hopefully "uhh…sure" Sure, Hojo was cute, but I didn't like him that way! I just felt bad that I turned him down. He's just so bland and cautious. The TOTAL opposite of Inuyasha!

The walk home was nice. We talked about school and just random things. When we got to the top of the steps, we both stopped. "Thank you, Hojo!" I smiled graciously. "You have a very pretty smile!" I blushed "Umm thanks! Well I got to be getting inside. Thanks again, Hojo!" I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Then he kissed me! Why on earth did he just do that! We were NOT going out and I was in love with INUYASHA! Not Hojo! IN-U-YASSHHA! I pushed away and slapped him! "I'm so sorry Kagome, I don't know what came over me! You're just so…so…" I didn't let him finish. I just walked away and went into the house. I leaned against the door. I was totally in shock! I wonder what Inuyasha would have done if he just saw that?

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Get yourself into the kitchen NOW!" what did I do? Uh oh… I think she saw Hojo kiss me! Now I'm in for it! I slowly walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom waiting for my by the window. "What do you think you were doing, young lady?" "What did I do?" I knew very well what I did but I had to ask just in case it was something different…YAH RIGHT. "I just saw you kiss that Hojo boy! What were you thinking! You know what I've told you about boys! All boys only have one thing on their mind and you know what that is!" "Mom! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! AND… I slapped him for it…or did you not see that part!" I was kind of mad! My mom accused ME of kissing HIM. Though I don't blame her, she hasn't exactly had her share of good men. Unlike me! Years ago, when I was only about 6 years old, my mom caught my dad sleeping with another women and she divorced him right away. Since then, all she's done is tell me that men are total pigs and that they only have one thing on their mind. Sex. Well I knew she was wrong the day I fell in love with Inuyasha. That was the last thing on his mind! Maybe not Miroku, but Inuyasha was not that kind of guy!

But I think that's because of his demon blood. Demons mate for life so he wouldn't just go around sleeping with every girl he laid eyes on! My mom was still yelling at me! "Look mom, I'm sorry, ok! I didn't want him to kiss me, he just … did! But just to let you know, not all men are pigs!" I screamed "Oh and how would you know! You're only 17 Kagome!" my mom yelled back "Age does NOT matter! I've already fallen in love and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" I yelled "Its Inuyasha isn't it!" my mom questioned. "Yes! Yes it is! He's sweet, protective and he cares about me!" Well I hope he cares about me. I can't believe I just told my mom that I loved Inuyasha! I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I was so furious with my mom! I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I had to go back to Inuyasha! I just had to! I started to re-pack my bag quickly so I could get out of there as soon as I could. While my mom wasn't looking, I raced into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate Pocky for Shippou and put it into my bag. "Mom, I'm going back to Inuyasha whether you like it or not!" with that I raced out the door and opened the door to the well house. Thank god I'd be able to see Inuyasha soon. I lept into the well but I just hit the ground. Why couldn't I get back through? I felt around my neck. I don't have the jewel! I must have left it in the village! How will I ever get back? I began to cry and I moved into the corner and sobbed into my hands.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

It has only been 2 days since Kagome has left and I miss her terribly! I walked into the hut where she lasts slept and sat on her bed. It still smelled of Kagome. I didn't want to leave that spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shimmer beside me. I slowly picked up and realized it was the jewel. Kagome left it here. But how did she get through the well to go back to her own time without it? Right then Kaede walked into the hut. "Are ye alright, Inuyasha?" "Yeah I'm alright." Kaede began to leave the hut. "Hey Kaede?" "Yes, Inuyasha?" "I just found the jewel beside Kagome's bed, how did she get through the well without it?" "Going back to Lady Kagome's time through our well does not require such magic. But since she had the jewel shards with her all the time ye never noticed." "Oh, ok, I think I'm going to go and get Kagome… that wench is taking to long! Be sure to tell everyone where I've gone."

I made my way to the well and look down just incase she was standing there. When I saw that no one was there, I Jumped into the well but nothing happened. I looked up and still saw the blue sky. I leapt out of the well and tried again, and again, and again but I couldn't get through. I jumped in one last time and waited for a few minutes. I looked up again but only saw the night sky. Why couldn't I get through! WHY! I couldn't help it, I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. What if I won't be able to see Kagome again! Just at the thought made the tears roll down my cheeks. I was not one to cry. But I couldn't help myself! I dropped the jewel on the ground and continued to cry. One of my tear drops splashed onto the jewel and it began to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter until a figure appeared in the well. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I am the spirit of the Shikon no Tama. Why are you crying?" "I'm not crying!" Inuyasha protested. The spirit just stared at him. "You may ask one wish and one wish only. Then the jewel will be purified and will cease to exist." I knew I had always wanted to become a full fledged demon but that didn't matter to me anymore! All that mattered to me was seeing Kagome again He was afraid that he might not see Kagome ever again. Tears began to well up inside me again from the thought. "Have you made your decision?" the spirit asked impatiently. I nodded. "I wish…I wish that I could get through the well and see Kagome again." "Are you sure? If that is your true wish I must warn you, you will never be able to come back to you own time ever again." "I DON'T CARE! KAGOME MEANS EVERY THING TO ME!" "Very well" the spirit began to pray and a blue light surrounded me. "Good bye, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. We will find away to see you again" I whispered. The blue light evaporated and I was in the modern era. I looked across to see Kagome sobbing in the corner. I gently put my finger under her chin and lifter her head up. "Inuyasha!...INUYASHA!" Kagome grabbed my kimono and pulled me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered. "I'll be with you always!"


	3. Chapter 3 unconcious

**Hey you guys, I'm really sorry this took so long to put up! The thing is, is that my computer has managed to delete my ch.3 file twice! So I had to keep rewriting and I had to get a memory stick so I can keep it without it deleting! Well anyways enough of that, here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kagome's P.O.V. (bit of a flash back)**

I cried, for what seemed like forever, into my hands with the cold stone against my back. Memories started to flash through my head, only making me cry harder. All of them were with me and everyone else fighting demons, laughing together, and just being there for each other. I mean, they were all practically family to me. When I used to jump into the well I could remember the blue light that surrounded me, telling me that I was about to see my friends again and that an adventure was about to happen. I lifted my head slowly so I could wipe away my tears, when I actually saw that wondrous blue light. Oh, great, now my mind is playing STUPID tricks on me! I put my head back into my hands and cried all over again. Moments after putting my head back down, I felt something rise my head up again. It was Inuyasha! No it couldn't be! Why did my mind have to do this to me! But, his touch, it was so, real! It must be him. It must!

"Inuyasha?...INUYASHA!" Without any hesitation, I grabbed Inuyasha's kimono and pulled him into my grasp and began to sob into his shoulder. He put his hands around me as well and whispered "I'll be with you always!" I stopped crying. Those words rang in my head numerous times. I dug my head into his shoulder and hugged him tighter. He pushed me away and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Though, as much as I loved his company, I needed to get out of this dirty old well.

"Inuyasha?" I began.

"hmm?"

"Is it possible to get out of here? I'm starting to get quite dirty!"

"You…are afraid…of getting…dirty? After all we've been through, fighting demons, sleeping outside on the dirt and traveling all day, you're afraid of getting dirty! Pathetic!"

"For your information, dog-boy, I have been down here for, god knows how long, and I'm getting really sore from _sit_ti- WHAM!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha screamed

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to! Honestly!" I totally forgot about the 's' word! Inuyasha just turned away.

"Look, I'm really sorry!" I put the most sincere look on my face and it worked.

"Fine, you're…forgiven...wench" I decided to let that one go. At least we were back to normal.

"Could we get out of here now?"

"Yeah, Yeah, get on!" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Thank you!" I then jumped onto his back and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Feh!" Inuyasha murmured. Then he leaped into the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Then, out of now where, he swung me around his waist and I landed in his arms bridal style.

Inuyasha set me down gently and I slid open the doors. The sun was shining and the birds chirped wildly. I looked over at Inuyasha. His ears were swerving around all over the place like a radar. Those ears, they were so cute and soft. I couldn't help myself, I lunged myself at the unsuspecting Inuyasha and began to rub his ears.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Oi! WENCH! What in hells name do you think you are doing?" I roared

"Oh please! I know you like it! Your even purring!" Kagome shot back. Oh my god, she was right!

"It's not purring…it's a low growl!" I said underneath my breath

Yes, I loved it! Usually I _never _let people even go near my ears, but with Kagome, it was so relaxing. Unconsciously, I leaned into her touch so she could rub lower. Kagome let out a little giggle and continued to rub.

"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" My head shot up, away from her hand. I was starving! I could eat horse.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry." I didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Great, how about some ramen?" I shook my head furiously. I even began to drool a little but I don't think Kagome noticed.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

When I mentioned ramen, I knew Inuyasha couldn't resist. I think I even saw a bit of drool on his mouth! But I just shook it off and Inuyasha and I walked into the house. Luckily, my mom wasn't home. If she were here, she would totally murder me. Even if it was Inuyasha, who she knows has saved my life like a billion times and protected me every minute of the day. "Make your self comfortable!" I said as sweetly as possible. He did as he was told and sat down at the kitchen table. Silence filled the room, but I didn't really care. I filled up the kettle and put it on the stove. Ok, got the kettle on the stove… now I need the ramen. I opened up the cupboard and noticed that the ramen was on the top shelf. I began to climb onto the counter, when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha! I can get it myself you know!" I scowled

"Feh! Kagome, you are so clumsy, you'd probably slip and break your neck!" As much of an insult that was I knew he was just trying to protect me. Inuyasha reached to the top of the shelf with no problem at all and handed me 2 Styrofoam bowls with the ramen inside of it.

"Thanks!" I said with sarcastic anger

"You're welcome!" Inuyasha said a little too sweetly. The kettle began to screech making Inuyasha hold his ears down tightly. "TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!" Inuyasha roared. I did as I was told and I took the kettle off of the heat. Inuyasha slowly uncovered his ears and then put his hands down at his side. I poured the hot water into the bowls and set them a side to cook.

"Sit down. It'll be a couple of minutes till the food is ready." Inuyasha kept eyeing the food as if it was going to suddenly explode or something.

"It won't go any faster if you keep watching it, you know!" He totally ignored me so I decided to let him do as he wishes.

2 minutes later, I got up and grabbed the ramen as well as 2 pairs of chopsticks. Inuyasha snatched it out of my hands and ate it as fast as he had grabbed it. I stared at him blankly and sat down at the table and began to eat my food once it had cooled off a bit. We sat and ate in silence. Well, I ate in silence he just sat their impatiently, waiting for me to finish.

"Inuyasha-how is it-possible- that you got through the well- and I didn't?" I said between bites

"Well," Inuyasha had a really awkward look on his face.

"I kind of…I kind of…I" Inuyasha stuttered

"You kind of what!" I was starting to get annoyed

"Well, you left the jewel back in the feudal era, so… I wished that I could go back through the well." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"YOU DID WHAT? How did you? What… why?" I was terribly confused. Why did he use the jewel to get through the well? He just blew his chances of becoming a full fledged demon…for me! I really needed to lie down.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Kagome looked incredibly flushed.

"How did you do it?" she questioned slowly. Obviously I was not going to tell her that I had cried! What am I supposed to say?

"Well, I was going to give you the jewel back, so I went to the well and jumped in but it didn't work. I tried lots of times but it never seemed to work. When it started to get dark, I guess I kind of gave up so I sat at the bottom of the well thinking of what I should do. Then, I accidentally dropped the sacred jewel on the ground and it just began to glow. Then out of know where some wench appeared and said she was the spirit of the jewel or something. She said that I could have one wish and then the jewel would cease to exist. I thought for a bit about becoming a full fledged demon, but I … wanted to be able to see you again so I wished that I could get through the well…so here I am! Oh and thewellisnowclosedandwecan'tgetthroughitanymore." I rushed through the last part hoping that Kagome wouldn't figure it out. Most of the story was true. I actually can't believe I actually told her all of that.

"Say that last part again please" Kagome asked curiously.

"thewellisnowclosedandwecan'tgetthroughitanymore."

"WHAT! So we can't see everyone else ever again!" Kagome suddenly collapsed. I quickly caught her before she hit the floor and brought her over to the couch and put her down gently. Maybe I shouldn't of told her that last part.

Well, I might as well use this time to get some rest as well. I was really tired. I carefully lifted Kagome's head and placed it back down on my lap and fell into a deep slumber.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I stirred a little and woke up from my nap. I nuzzled into the nice red pillow and began to drift of into sleep again. Wait a sec! Red pillow? My eyes shot open and I looked above me. Inuyasha was propped up against the back of the couch and was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I let me eyes drift to the clock on the VCR. 4:25! My mom is going to be home any minute! If she catches me and Inuyasha like this, I'm as good as dead!

"Inuyasha." I whispered. Nothing happened.

"Inuyasha" I said a bit louder. He stirred a little but still didn't walk up.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. He woke up with quite the murderous look in his face.

"What did you do that for you stupid little wench!"

"My mom is going to be here any minute. If she catches us like… this, I will be so dead!

"Alright, Alright!" he mumbled sleepily. I got up just in time when I heard the front door open.

"Kagome, I'm home." My mom yelled from the door.

"Hi mom!" I raced to the door and greeted her.

"Uh…just to let you know, Inuyasha is here." My mom stared at me with cold eyes. Oh god, oh god, oh god! We walked into the living room where we saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the couch. I just rolled my eyes and looked up at my mom. At first she seemed a little shocked to have a boy on her couch sleeping, but I knew she couldn't resist a small smirk. He always looks so adorable when he sleeps.

"Come on Kagome, lets go into the kitchen and have some tea while he sleeps." I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

We sat at the table and sipped our tea silently. I feel like she's going to burst any second now. What's going to happen when I tell her that Inuyasha isn't able to go back to his own time anymore? Will she let him stay? Or, will she send him away?

"Mom?" here we go

"Yes, honey?"

"You trust Inuyasha right?"

"Well… I guess so, he has saved your life lots of times." She said calmly

"Well, we have a small dilemma on our hands."

"Oh? And what is that dear?"

"Umm, Inuyasha can't exactly get back through the well… it's kind of closed off." I said with a _very _nervous laugh.

"Well," she sighed "I guess we can't leave him out on the streets." I can't believe what I'm hearing! My mom, the hater of all men, has accepted Inuyasha to stay with us.

"THANK YOU MOM! And don't worry you don't have to worry about Inuyasha, he's a hanyou, they don't just jump on every girl he sees" Miroku on the other hand. I giggled slightly.

"He can stay, but you must warn him, he isn't going to be considered a guest, he will have to do chores just like every one else in the house."

"Thank you mom!" I ran up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now for sleeping arrangements, your room is the only one big enough to fit the futon, so, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, he'll be sleeping in your room." I felt my face burning up. Inuyasha…sleeping…in my room…oh my god!

"And…" my mom added "We need to go to the mall to get him out of that gaudy red outfit and into something more suitable for this time. I'll leave you two to figure that out though." Shopping for Inuyasha eh? This is going to be fun! I grinned evilly. I began to walk out of the kitchen and I heard my mom talking to herself about Inuyasha going to school and having to feed another mouth. Oh yah, Inuyasha will have to go to school here. Well we'll figure out that later. Right now I need to go wake the sleepy head up and tell him the great news.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" I screamed into his highly sensitive ears. He jumped slightly and stared at me. Man, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

"Why did you wake me up, wench!" Inuyasha scowled

"Inuyasha, I have great news!"

"Better than going back to sleep?" Inuyasha asked in the middle of a yawn

"MUCH BETTER! My mom has agreed for you to live here!" I squealed

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

"Well that's just peachy! Now let me get back to sleep or I'll have to claw your eyes out." I can't believe it! I get to live with Kagome! I don't think I can go back to sleep, I'm a bit to excited! But of course I couldn't let her know that!

"ha-ha very funny, but since you will be living here, we need to get you a new wardrobe." Kagome said cheerfully.

"And how do you suggest we get this new wardrobe of mine?" I asked curiously

"The mall of course! You'll totally love it there. There are hundreds of shops to choose from so I have a feeling we won't have any trouble!"

"Uh…ok…" I had no idea what I was in for.

"Alright, we'll go first thing tomorrow!" Kagome seemed a little too excited. Was the mall really that great? A few minutes later, the front door swung open and Souta entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Oh great, I forgot about the little runt. I guess I'll be living with him too. I sighed heavily.

"Hi Souta!" Kagome waved at her little brother. "I have some news for you!"

"what is it?" Souta yelled from the front door

"Inuyasha is going to live with us." Kagome yelled back. All of the sudden Souta ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"YAH! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BIG BROTHER!" Souta screamed and ran up to me

"Will you teach me how to fight? Huh Huh Huh? Souta was nearly jumping off the walls. I had no idea what to say

"Uh…sure kid…I guess.."

"You will do no such thing Inuyasha!" Ms.Higurashi yelled from the kitchen

"Aww, come on mom! You're no fun!" Souta whined. Kagome giggled and brought her attention back to me. "Can you help me get the futon into my room?" What! I'm sleeping in her room! This is to good to be true. I mean I've slept in the same area with her before, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were always there. "Uh sure. It's ok with your mom that I sleep in your room?"

"Yep! She said that my room was the room that could fit the futon." Kagome smiled again and got up and beckoned me to follow her. She led me outside, into the storage room. When we finally found the futon and I grabbed it and carried it to her room.

Kagome went to grab the extra sheets and pillows and brought then back to her room. I sat on her bed while I watched her make the bed.

"Tada!" she finished making the bed. It looked so comfortable. It probably beats sleeping outside in the cold. Although, I am going to miss sleeping outside and killing demons and stuff.

"Go ahead, lay down." She then grabbed my arm and led me to my new bed. I sat down on it and she then she sat next to me.

"It's going to be weird living together, isn't it?" Kagome said nervously

"Feh" what else was I supposed to say

"You do know that you will have to go to school and get a job and everything right?"

"Wah!" I had to what!


	4. Chapter 4 : Pay back

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to I'll be with you always. Are you enjoying it so far? I hope so. R+R for me will yah! Tell me what you like about it. Even stuff u don't like about it. Just no swearing or insults please! Well enjoy ch.4 **

CH.4

**Kagome's P.O.V**

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. It was as if he had found out if Naraku had been still alive or something! I giggled a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked, with a now annoyed look on his face

"Oh –giggle- it's nothing –giggle" I couldn't help it! Inuyasha just looked away and began to mumble something but I couldn't make it out.

"KIDS, DINNER!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well let's go eat. I'm starving!" I got up and Inuyasha followed right behind me. As we got to the stairs Souta raced right in front of us and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Inuyasha just looked at me with a confused look on his face. "He's always like that when it comes to food." Inuyasha nodded. Souta's kind of like Inuyasha now that I think of it. Well when it comes to food that is. Inuyasha and I descended down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and took our seats. Inuyasha looked down at his food. He most likely hasn't seen most of this before. I better help him.

"Uh…that's vegetable tempura. It's vegetables, like broccoli, sweet potatos and such fried into a batter. And that, that's Yakatori. It's boneless grilled chicken on a skewer with sweet sauce on it. It's all very good and I'm sure you'll like it." He sniffed his food carefully and picked up one of the Yakatori skewers. I did the same and took a big bite. Yakatori was one of my favorite foods.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

This food was very strange to me. I nibbled on the end of the Yakatori just incase I didn't like it. I let it sit on my tongue for a seconded. This was delicious! I took one big bite and swallowed it with a great big smile on my face. Why hadn't Kagome ever brought these delicious foods back to my time? Oh well, at least I get to have it more…now that I'm living with Kagome. Hmmm… that sounds good! Living with Kagome…living with Kagome…living with Ka-.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"Huh? Uh… what?" I said as my thoughts were interrupted.

"How do you like it?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"It's great. How come you never brought it with you when you brought your homemade lunches!"

"You know what… I don't know." Kagome giggled. I gave a small smirk back to her and finished the rest of my dinner.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Everyone smiled and shook their heads furiously. Including me. We all sat around the table talking amongst ourselves when Mrs. Higurashi returned with a big plate of sniff, sniff fresh…sniff chocolate chip cookies. She set them down and every one grabbed a few and began to eat and talk again.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Remember tomorrow we have to get you your new clothing and stuff, considering you're going to be here for a while." I said excitingly. Tomorrow is going to be fun!

"Uh sure… what all do I need?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, you certainly need new clothing. People will think you just came out of a museum. Secondly, you need a grooming essentials, like a hair brush for example. And, there is more but we'll figure that out tomorrow!"

"umm ok." Inuyasha had no idea what he was getting himself into. I grinned evilly. Inuyasha must have noticed because he was starring at me strangely.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"Oh, I'm just thinking how much fun we'll have tomorrow." I grinned again. "Inuyasha, we best be getting ready for bed, I'll get my dad's old pajamas out for you and then we can just talk or whatever in our room until we get tired." Did I just say _our_ room? Huh? That just came so easily…anyways.

"ok then. Thank you Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha said politely. Who knew Inuyasha could be so polite.

"You're welcome dear and please call me Moriko."

"umm ok… Moriko" Inuyasha said, testing the name out. We both cleared our dishes and retreated up stairs. I quickly popped into my mom's room and grabbed a pair of red, plaid, boxers and an large t shirt. Hmm, I've never seen him in anything other than his kimono. I wonder how he will look.

"Here." I handed Inuyasha the pajamas.

"Uh Thanks." He took them and walked into the bathroom. I went into my room and quickly got into my pajamas. I didn't want Inuyasha walking in on me while I was in the middle of changing! 2 minutes later Inuyasha walked in the room. I turned my head so I could look at him. OH MY GOD. NO ONE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH SHOULD LOOK THAT GOOD! He wore the red boxers and a grey shirt that read: _You can only be young once. But you can always be immature. _Did that match Inuyasha or what? He just looked at me. I was literally speechless! All I could do is stare and I could feel a bit of drool coming out of the edge of my mouth. I quickly wiped it away so Inuyasha wouldn't notice.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I entered Kagome's room with my pajamas on. For a second I stood at the door, scanning her room to find her. She was at the window starring outside. She turned her head a looked at me. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit. Did I really look that bad? I then she lifted her hand to her mouth to wipe something off of her. I looked at her but my eyes wandered to what she was wearing. She wore a blue robe covering a red shirt and long red pants to match. Wow! She looked….wow! And she was in my favorite colour which looked gorgeous on her! I looked back up at her face. She was still staring.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Kagome blinked.

"Oh...uh.. nothing… I've just never seen you in anything other than your kimono. You look umm good." Kagome blushed and turned away. I don't know why but I really wanted to tease her right now. She seems so embarrassed. Should I? I think I should. I sat on my bed and waited patiently for her to calm down. Not much later, she turned around and sat on her bed and looked at me. Here it goes.

"Kagome, this stupid shirt is really annoying! There is this stupid tag thingy and it's really itching!" and with out further a due, I pulled my shirt off and threw it into the corner. Kagome blushed furiously. Ok, that was worth my time!

**Kagome's P.O.V **

OH MY GOD! I mean I have seen him with out his shirt off before…but I was usually dressing a bloody wound or something. But right now, nothing was wrong and nothing was blocking my view of that gorgeous, chiseled body. I literally wanted to jump on him and let my fingers trace every groove and muscle on his bod-. Oh MY GOD KAGOME! I mentally smacked myself. How could I think of such a thing. Once again, I wiped a bit of drool descending down the side of my mouth.

"Kagome?" oh my god, I was starring a lot

"uh yah?" I replied dumbfounded.

"Are we gonna get in bed or are you just going to stare at me until morning." He asked with a grin on his face. Oh my god! He so planned it. He took off his shirt intentionally! Oh now he's going to get some pay back! When I knew he was looking, I slid off my robe to revile a tight red tank top with spaghetti straps. I slowly walked passed him, feeling his eyes follow me, I put my robe on the hanger and walked past him again, making sure that my hand brushed his shoulder "unintentionally". I sat on my bed while he was across from me. His cheeks were tinted pink and he wasn't saying a thing. Yep, that was the reaction I was looking for.

"Uh, bed…sleep…yah…" Inuyasha stuttered and laid his head on his pillow which was parallel to my pillow. I giggled silently and put my head onto my pillow as well.

"good-night Inuyasha."

"Night" he replied. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I'm sure of it. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **(still at night)

That wench! She…she…she did that on purpose! What did I ever do to her? (Flashback to his little prank)…Oh yah. I chuckled to myself quietly. As much as a wench she is…she sure is a beautiful wench….my wench. GAH! I swear to god! If those thoughts to get out of my head soon, I'm gonna…gonna… um… Ah hell with it all! It's strange…Kagome has been the only one on my mind… no Naraku, no jewel shards, and defiantly not Kikyo. Kagome is a trillllliiiooonn times better than that rotting corpse! And…that rotting corpse tried to kill me….many times! HA! I'm glad I got over that bitch! yawn oh…I guess I am a little tired. Tomorrow I get to go…shopping was it? Well I'll see in the morning. My eyes became heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

Morning

(still Inu's P.O.V)

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. My eyes flew open and I came face to face with Kagome.

"What in the hell did you do that for wench?" I screamed back, hoisting myself up and leaning on my elbow.

"You slept in! It's 11:00 o'clock! We have to leave for the mall at 12! You better get up!" I just stared at her and put my head back down and pretended to go back to sleep again. Then I let my arm droop over the edge of my bed…just for effect.

"ok then!" I heard Kagome walk away. "Oh! Inuyasha…SIT!" WHAM

"Oh you're gonna get it you little wench!" I peeled myself of the floor and bolted towards her. She squealed with laughter and ran down the stairs as I chased her. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air. She did a high pitched scream which made me fold my ears down. I finally put her down and she raced to the kitchen. I followed her. I was hungry I really needed some breakfast. I entered the kitchen and saw that it was completely empty… well except for Kagome.

"Kagome, where is everyone?" I asked

"Mom has taken Souta to soccer practice and gramps is off with his little…priest…group…thing…anyways…were on our own to get to the mall. My mom left the car for us and walked to soccer practice… what do you want for breakfast?"

"uhh… ramen!' I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Ramen…for…breakfast…in your dreams! How about some eggs and toast?" Kagome asked. I frowned and nodded slowly. She just smiled and went into the fridge.

"Ok…I'm stuffed lets go get ready to go shopping!" Ahh so it was shopping!

"Alright…but what am I supposed to wear?"

"I'll get you my dads old clothing… be right back." I waited by the bathroom door. Kagome left her mom's room and handed me a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue shirt. I went into the bathroom with the cloths in hand and got changed. When I was done I went into Kagome's room and sat on my bed. Kagome was brushing her hair and putting on some makeup. She didn't need any make up. She's gorgeous the way she is! Kagome turned around.

"Ok! Let's go!" I nodded and she skipped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The good and the bad

**Hello my fine feathered friends…that was random! … anyways… did you like chapter 4? I realize that Inuyasha and even Kagome are a little O.O.C but you'll have to bear with me! I hope you like my next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The good…and the bad**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I parked my mom's car into the empty lot and stared at Inuyasha. His face was practically pressed against the window in shock.

"Kagome. This. Place. Is. Huge!" Inuyasha said as if each word were its own sentence. "Are we going in there?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yes Inuyasha! Why else would we be here?" Sometimes his head is just too thick to get things through to him. "Well…come on… lets get at least out of the car for starters." We both pushed our doors open and walked through the grand doors of the mall. When we were in, Inuyasha suddenly halted. I looked at his face. It was filled with bewilderment.

"Come on Inuyasha; let's not wait for the grass to grow!" I yelled at him and for a second he just blinked.

"Oh… sorry. This place is so big!"

"I know…we established that outside. Now really, come on!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. First thing to do is to get Inuyasha some clothing. Yet another smile crept onto my face. I have a feeling I'm going to be knee deep in drool. We entered the men's section of the department store.

"Ok Inuyasha, lets find you some pants first." I led him to the racks that were full of different pairs of pants. "Hmm….lets try these…and these…and…oh lets try these too!"

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Pants started to pile up into my arms.

"Ok! Now for shirts!" Kagome squealed. I sighed heavily and followed her to another part of the store. Kagome kept on throwing more and more shirts on top of the pants.

"Now that that's done…wait…we need to get you a few jackets!"

"Kagome! Don't you think this is enough?" I questioned.

"Nope." Kagome said plain and simple. I groaned. Once again, Kagome threw jackets at me.

"Now can we go buy them?" I pleaded.

"Nope! You need to try them on first!" Kagome said with an evil grin planted on her face. She pulled me into the change room with the mountain of clothing and sat down on the couch.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I waited impatiently on the couch waiting for Inuyasha to come out. The change room door creaked open and there stood Inuyasha in a plain, white, t-shirt and a pair of baggy, blue jeans. Yummy much? He looked absolutely gorgeous! I smiled wide to show that I liked it and Inuyasha turned around and went to put another outfit on. Minutes later, Inuyasha came out. He wore a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top and black baggy jeans. That looked even better! If that were even possible!

"Very nice Inuyasha! Very nice." I swear, I could just … well, I'll just drop it there. Inuyasha turned around and tried more on. Everything looked absolutely fantastic on him.

"Alright now that we got you done, do you mind if I get some clothing as well?" I asked with a sweet, innocent look in my eyes.

"Uh, I guess." Inuyasha replied

"Awesome!" I squealed. I pulled him into the women's section and started to hang different clothing articles on my arms until I couldn't bear the weight. I beckoned Inuyasha to the changing area and told him to sit on the couch. I told him that he had to give his honest opinion each time I came out. I wonder how that'll go!

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

My feet were beginning to hurt and I have a feeling that this isn't the end. Kagome came out in a pink t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. It looked quite…cute on her.

"So…how does it look?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uh…it looks…good." I stumbled. I have no idea what to say! Kagome smiled sweetly at me and went back into the change room. After many outfits and 5 cups of water, she came out for the last time with a pile of clothing in her arms. I quickly grabbed my clothing and we headed to the till.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

We went to the till and paid for all of the clothing. Inuyasha grabbed 2 big bags and so did I.

"So, are we done with the shopping?" Inuyasha questioned with pleading eyes.

"HA! You wish!" I replied. "We still have to get: toothbrush and paste, hair brush, shoes, and a couple of hats to cover up those doggy ears of yours. Good job on hiding them by the way!" It was true; I had forgotten a hat for him, so he must have tucked his ears underneath his hair.

"Um ok, but can't we leave soon? I'm getting tired!" Inuyasha whined.

"You're such a baby!" Inuyasha just sneered at me and looked away. "the drug store is just around the corner. We'll get your toothbrush and stuff there."

We entered the store and we went straight to the hygiene isle.

"Ok Inuyasha; what flavor of toothpaste do you want?" he just stared at me.

"Ug! Ok there's mint, orange, lemon, peppermint, cinnamon, and vanilla. Pick your favorite."

"Uh… Orange…I guess." He said with a careless tone.

"Electric or manual toothbrush?" I questioned.

"Electric." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok…now lets get you a hairbrush so we can get the rest of your things." We picked up a hairbrush and I also got some hair bands for him…and me. After paying for the things, we went to the shoe store. Inuyasha got 4 pairs of shoes. One pair was just a black skater shoe, another was a pair of running shoes, another pair was nice black ones for going out, and a pair of converse. I also got 2 pairs of shoes. I got a pair of cute black heels and a white pair of skater shoes. We exited the mall with multiple bags on each arm and a hat on Inuyasha's head. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, which scared the living day lights out of me. I reached for my cell in my purse and answered.

"Hello?" I began.

"Hello, is this Miss Higurashi?" the voice replied.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked

"My name is Ayaka Obunaga, I'm a nurse at the Tokyo Hospital. Is Moriko Higurashi your mother?" Ayaka asked.

"Umm…yes…" I said slowly

"I'm very sorry but your mother has had a heart attack."


	6. Chapter 6 The white building

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! Christmas shopping started to get quite hectic! Speaking of Christmas, Merry (earlyish) Christmas everyone! Today is actually my birthday! (Dec. 23) Well I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Well… I GUESS I should let you read the rest of the story so, with out further a due, ENJOY CHAPTER SIX!**

**Ch.6**: The white building.

Kagome's P.O.V

"I'm very sorry but your mother has had a heart attack." I dropped the phone and all of the bags and fell hard onto the pavement. Inuyasha quickly dropped his bags and ran to my side.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't reply I just stared at the gray pavement beneath me, completely speechless. My mom…had a…heart attack. Please god let her be ok! Please! Please! Tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"Kagome! Answer me! Are you alright!" Inuyasha shook me a little. My head slowly turned to face his. Inuyasha stared at me with shock as his watched the tears run down my cheeks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. "Kagome, what happened?" He stared into her glazed eyes. His ears twitched underneath the hat and averted his gaze over to the fallen phone.

"_Hello? Kagome are you still there? Hello?" _I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Yes… I'm still here." I replied, trembling. Inuyasha stared at me intently.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

The smell of Kagome's tears ripped my heart to shreds. What could have happened? I looked at Kagome again. She closed her phone and once again stared at the pavement.

"Ka…gome?" I began but I was interrupted. Kagome turned to me and grabbed my shirt and started to sob. I wrapped one arm around her waist and put my other hand on her head, stroking her hair gently. She clutched onto my shirt as if it were her life line.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok." I said gently. I picked her up bridal style along with the four bags. After a bit of struggle, I opened the back doors and scooted onto the seat with Kagome still in my arms. I figured we might be here a while so I had a feeling we should get off the ground.

"Kagome? What happened?" I gently grabbed her chin so she would look at me. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red.

"My-my-my mo-m h-ad a heart…attack." Kagome stuttered. No wonder she's upset. I let go of her chin and let her put her head back onto my chest.

"Everything is going to be alright, ok?" Kagome nodded her head and I rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

"We need to go the hospital! I need to see her!" I nodded my head in reply and let her get into her seat. I made sure all of the bags were there and got into my seat as well.

The car ride was incredibly silent. I could still smell her tears. After quite some time, we got to the hospital. Kagome slowly made her way to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, is my mom here? Her name is Moriko Higurashi." Kagome asked quietly. The women scanned a few papers before she replied.

"Yes, she is in room… 231 on floor… 2"

"thank you" Kagome smiled sweetly and began to walk away. Before I knew it, my arm was around her waist and I was whispering calming words into her ear. Suddenly, two large metal doors parted and a little room appeared. Kagome led me in and she pushed a button and the doors began to close. Kagome looked up at me and saw that my eyes had widened and the expression on my face was unreadable. Then, I heard something that was like music to my ears. Kagome giggled. I turned to her.

"what!" I asked annoyed, even though I was incredibly relieved.

"It's an elevator Inuyasha. It takes us up and down to different floors so we don't have to use the stairs." Kagome giggled again and smiled at me.

"Oh… umm…ok" Well, you learn something new every day…and in my case, I learn many things a day, what with being in her world.

The doors once again opened and revealed a completely different floor than what we had entered before. Kagome began to walk out and I followed. We walked down the hall in silence until we reached a white door with the numbers 231 on it.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I stared at the white door in front of me. Fresh tears started to descend down my cheeks once more when I looked through the window of the door. There my mom was laying in a white bed with her eyes closed. Many cords and expensive machines filled the room. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha followed behind me. When I reached my mom's bed, she was sleeping peacefully. I grabbed her hand and sat down on the chair beside the bed. I rested my head down onto the bed and began to sob. I felt Inuyasha's hand start to rub my back. I raised my head and looked at him. His eyes were full of worry.

"Everything is going to be ok." Inuyasha said quietly. I smiled at him sweetly. I'm so glad he's here with me! I don't know what I'd do with out him.

"Thank you…for everything." I replied. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door swinging open revealing my grandpa and Souta in the door way. They both ran up to the bed.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" My grandpa yelled. I blinked a couple of times before I answered.

"She's resting right now and I'm pretty sure she is alright. I haven't spoken to a doctor or nurse yet." My grandpa calmed down and sat in the chair beside me. That's when I noticed Souta. He stood there staring at my mom, tears running down his cheeks. I got up and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same except, he held onto my waist so hard I could barely breathe. But that didn't matter once I heard the heart wrenching sound. Souta began to cry heavily into my stomach. It crushed me. More than anyone could ever imagine.

"She'll be alright, Souta. Don't you worry!" I whispered into his ear. Although as much as I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't know whether she'll be ok. I just can't stand to see Souta hurt. My gaze left Souta and I scanned the room. My eyes met with large amber orbs that were fixated on me. I smiled ever so slightly to tell Inuyasha that I was alright. Souta was still grasping me pretty hard and I was now finding it pretty hard to breath. I began to cough a little but Souta didn't notice. Inuyasha quickly got up.

"Hey kid. You might want to let go of Kagome. You don't want her to pass out, do you?" Inuyasha teased. Souta shook his head and released me. I took a large breath and mouthed 'thank you' to Inuyasha. He smiled and returned to his chair. A couple of minutes later, a doctor came through the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr.Oshiro." said the women.

"Hello! My name is Kagome. This is my grandpa, the sleepy head is Souta, and the one in the corner is Inuyasha." I shook hands with Dr.Oshiro as well as my grandpa and Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now about Ms. Higurashi. Before the heart attack had she been under any sort of stress?" Dr. Oshiro asked.

"Umm, not that I know of. I have been… traveling often." I glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled. "But, I've been doing that for over a year now." Dr.Oshiro nodded her head and took down notes.

"Is your mother an alcoholic?"

"No! Definitely not! She hardly ever drinks."

"Does she smoke?"

"No"

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Hmm" Dr. Oshiro looked as if she were in deep thought.

"What? What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, because your mother hasn't been under any stress that you know of, she's not an alcoholic, not a smoker, doesn't do drugs, and, from what the tests have shown, she hasn't been sick lately; we don't know exactly why she had the heart attack. Right now, she is unconscious from the shock of the heart attack, so, I'm going to leave for a little while and return later. Your also welcome to the food we have just around the corner. See you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"No mommy! I don't want any dragon flies!" Souta mumbled in his sleep. Everyone laughed. Even Inuyasha.

It soon became late. Gramps and Souta both left, but I insisted on staying. But I wasn't alone. Inuyasha stayed with me.

"I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing. They're probably wondering where we are." I looked down at the floor. I miss every back in the feudal era. I hope I get to see them again.

"Well I'll give you one guess," Inuyasha began. "Miroku has groped Sangos ass numerous times and by now Miroku is unconscious with a broken nose." I giggled.

"I bet you're right" Inuyasha smiled.

"So, what do you want to do right now?" I asked. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"You're certainly helpful." I said playfully.

"Well soorrry! It's just so god damn boring here. There aren't any demons to fight around here or anything exciting. How do you live here?" Inuyasha complained.

"Well, usually, I'm not in a hospital at 10pm. But, if it were day time, I'd be hanging out with friends or going to the arcade or something! Actually now that I think about it, I think I brought a deck of cards with me in my purse. You never know when your mother is going to have a heart attack and you'll be in the hospital for all hours." I joked. "Then again, I don't think you would know how to play any game anyways."

"Well teach me! It's better than sitting around doing nothing!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yah, I guess you're right. Alright… lets play… War! Yah I like that game."

"Ok teach away." We both got on the ground and I dealt the cards.

"Ok, this is how it works. Each of us gets half the deck…" I explained the game briefly and began to play.

"Haha! I win again!" Inuyasha bragged.

"Beginners luck!" I shot back.

"On the thirteenth game? I think I'm just better at it then you are!" Inuyasha boasted. I stuck out my tongue and he just kept on smiling. Sometimes I just want to kill him! Well not literally of coarse. He's too hot to touch… wow that sounded really corny! Well he is pretty darn sexy. Even when he's being annoying.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Hmm? What?" I asked also quite confused.

"You were starring at me!" Inuyasha stated. Aw crap!

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were!"

"You know, we always fight about the stupidest things." I said.

"There not always stupid!" Inuyasha replied.

"Most of them are."

"Nuhuh!"

"Yahuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yahu-… listen to ourselves! Wow we're pretty pathetic, aren't we"

"Yah, Kinda!" Inuyasha said calmly.

"I'm going to go get some water do want any?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yah that'd be great thanks!" I replied happily. It will also give me some quiet alone time with my mom. Inuyasha left leaving me beside my mom. I put my hand on hers and just stared at her face. All that could be heard was the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor beside the bed. I tightened my grip on my mom's hand and started to fall asleep.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

…


	7. Chapter 7: The pearly gates

**Hello once again. I bet your anxious to find out what happens next so ….enjoy!**

**Ch.7: The pearly gates**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I quickly poured some water into the cups and got a bit of fruit before heading back to Kagome. I walked down the hall and looked at my surroundings. Doctors were scattered here and there. I could smell human blood which was very unsettling. I finally made my way to room 231 and I looked through the window on the door. I saw Kagome with here hand holding her moms and her head was resting on the bead. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She also really needed the sleep. It has been a rough day for her. I opened the door to a quiet room. I could only here the constant breaths from the two bodies across from me and a machine that beeped constantly.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeep,…. My eyes widened. My ears swerved in every which direction. Only one breath could be heard. I quickly set down the drinks and fruit and rushed over to Kagome.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Kagome…Kagome. Wake up NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. My eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was still quiet. It was too quiet. I lifted up my head and looked at my mom. Her eyes were closed and her chest was still.

"Mom?" I said quietly, waiting for some sort of a reply. A movement, a mumble, anything! "Mom?" I said a little louder. No answer. Tears started to build up in my eyes. "MOM!" Tears fell rapidly down my cheeks. "MOM, PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I screamed. I tightened my grip on her hand and rested my head on her hand. "Please mom! Wake up!" I whispered. "Please." I began to cry. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at me. I could tell he was worried. He moved his gaze to my mom and back to me. I quickly shot up from the chair and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's waist. I began to sob into his chest.

"Why did she have to die?" I asked softly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know. It was just her time to go." Inuyasha began rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. I began to relax and loosened my grip around him but still held on. It felt like he was the only one I could talk to. He had lost his parents when he was little so I felt like he was the only one that could relate to the pain I am going through now. The door suddenly burst open and Dr.Oshiro rushed to my mothers' side. She checked her pulse and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." Dr.Oshiro said and looked down at the floor. I nodded and buried my head back into Inuyasha's chest.

"Come on lets go, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and we headed out the door. Just before we left the through the door I whispered "I love you mom."

"I don't think you are in any state to drive, so we'll pick up the contraption later." Once again I nodded. I was in no mood to argue. The pain was too much. Why did she have to die? She was so happy and and… a new set of tears started to run down my cheeks. Inuyasha hoisted me onto his back and he leapt into the air. Cars and buildings whizzed by and we finally got to the shrine steps. Inuyasha kept me on his back and walked to the front door. He took me to my room …well our room… and set me on my bed.

"Go to sleep ok?" Inuyasha said tenderly. I didn't reply. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I felt terrible for Kagome. So many tears. I couldn't stand it! I closed the bedroom door behind me and went down stairs. I think she really needed some time to her self. I sat on the couch, having my senses on full alert so I knew if Kagome needed me. Souta emerged from the kitchen. His usual happy, energetic self had now turned into a shy, depressed state. He looked up at me. I could tell he had been crying for a long time.

"Come here kid." Souta obeyed and sat beside me. "I have some bad news." Souta stared at me. I could smell new tears forming inside of him.

"What happened to my mommy?" Soutas voice was full of sorrow.

"Well, your mom…well…she's passed on." I said softly. Souta glared at me. Tears running down his face. He suddenly grabbed me and cried into my shirt.

"Look kid, I know it hurts. But you need to be strong. Your mom wants you to be happy and she'll never really be gone. Her spirit will always live on. I know! I lost my parents too. But, you have to know that she doesn't want to see you cry. She's looking down at you right now, wanting you to be happy again." This usually isn't the type of conversation I have, but I know what Souta and Kagome are going through. I know that it hurts. I know how it feels to not have any parents. My ears swerved around and I sniffed the air. Kagome. I turned my head. She was in the door way…smiling?

"Thank you, Inuyasha! Thank you so much!" Did she listen to what I had said? Moments later I had both Souta and Kagome latched onto me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell gramps." Kagome let go of me.

"He's in his room and I'm coming with you!" Kagome nodded and Souta also let go of me.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I knocked on gramps door.

"Come in." Gramps said through the door. I turned the knob and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with the phone in his hands. "I called the hospital to check on your mother. I know what has happened." Gramps said quietly. He turned around. A single tear left his eye.

"Are you ok gramps?" I asked softly.

"I know she'll be happy up in the heavens." He replied. I ran up and hugged him.

"I think she'll be happy too." I smiled at him brightly.

"Well, we mustn't let this keep us from being happy!" He smiled back. I nodded my head. I know that it will be hard to accept that my mom won't be here anymore and I know that I won't see her again but I need to be strong. I turned around and headed back to the living room where I had left Inuyasha. When I got to the door way of the living room, Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Although I don't think he's asleep, I think he's just thinking. I stepped towards him and one eye popped open. I giggled. Then the other opened. We were now starring each other down. I finally moved and he smirked as if we were playing some game that he had just won.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yah, actually, I am. I thought that I would be crying for weeks on end, but, after what you said, and what gramps said, I feel a little better." Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you again. You know, for helping Souta…and me."

"Well I know what you're going through. Remember when we had beaten Souunga and we threw it into hell. That's when my fathers' spirit appeared and that's what I meant when I said that her spirit will live on…just like my fathers." Inuyasha looked at the ground. I knew he didn't like to talk about his parents much. I smiled and did the unthinkable. I leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. I can't believe I just did that! Why did I just do that? Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! I felt my face go many shades of pinks and reds. OH…MY…GOD

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Did Kagome just kiss me? Why? My cheeks began to burn up. A slight pink tint formed underneath my skin. What should I do?

"Sorry" Kagome said underneath her breath.

"Uh…it's…alright…" What in the fucking world was I supposed to say!

"Umm… I think we should go back to the hospital to retrieve the car. It has all of our stuff in it." Kagome said, trying to change the subject. I nodded and got up. When we got outside I motioned her onto my back. She did so and we were off. When we got to the hospital, I smelt salt. I looked at Kagome. A couple of tears were sliding down her cheeks once again. I think she doesn't like to be here, knowing that her mother is in there…dead.

"It's alright, Kagome." I reassured her. She smiled and got into the car. I did the same and we went back home. It was probably at least 2 in the morning by now. When we got into the house, we went up stairs and Kagome flopped on her bed after putting away all of the new stuff.

"Come on Kagome. You should really be getting to bed. I'm going to go change. I suggest you do the same." With that, I grabbed my pajama's and headed to the bathroom.

When I finished getting changed I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you dressed?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes." I answered. The door opened to reveal Kagome in a thin strapped night gown. She look… gorgeous…and…sexy! I blushed slightly. Kagome smiled and walked in.

"You gotta brush your teeth, Inuyasha." Kagome ordered. I rolled my eyes and got out the tooth brush and paste and Kagome did as well. I stared at the strange stick and tube. Kagome giggled.

"Watch me and then do it your self." I nodded and watched her. Ok, first she takes the tubey thing… then she spreads the goopy stuff onto the bristles. OK got that down. Then she gets the goopy stuff wet… and puts it in her mouth and scrubs her teeth. Alright I think I got it down! I was about to do it all my self when I saw her spit a bunch of foamy…spit in the sink.

"Well that was very lady like of you!" I joked.

"Oh –giggle-! You don't swallow it, you gotta spit it all out." She said with a grin on her face.

"Why can't you swallow it?"

"I honestly don't know why…but I know that you just can't"

"Oh…ok" I then began to put the paste onto the brush and I brought it to my teeth. I began to scrub around. It kind of feels funny, but it tastes really good! After I finished brushing, I spat in the sink and felt my teeth with my tongue. It kind of felt…I dunno… slippery. I looked at Kagome with a confused look on my face.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Smile big Inuyasha!" he did as he was told. "There! Now doesn't it feel good to have them clean?" I beamed.

"Well, it feels kinda weird."

"You'll get used to it. Now come on we gotta get some sleep." Inuyasha nodded and we left the bathroom. I rested my head against the pillow. This was going to be the first time I've slept with out my mom being here. Gramps and I will have to plan the funeral tomorrow.

"Good-night Inuyasha." I said quietly.

"Good-night Kagome. Sleep well." Inuyasha replied drowsily.

'_good-night mom'_


	8. Chapter 8: Interrigation and a Funeral

**Hello everyone! Can you believe that I'm updating so quickly? It took me a couple of weeks to put up chapter six and now I've done 3 in a row (6,7,8). Well, thanks to all the reviewers! Can't wait to hear from more of you! Well, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Ch.8: Interrigation and a Funeral**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened to a pair of amber eyes starring at me. I jumped back a little. I wasn't expecting to wake up to Inuyasha right in front of my face.

"What in the world do you think your doing! You scared the living day lights out of me!" I screamed.

"Well you took so long getting up!" Inuyasha shot back.

"So you decided to stare at me until I woke up!" Obviously Inuyasha had no excuse to have been starring at me. I smirked. I knew I won that argument.

"Well… I was only there for like 2 seconds. I was going to wake you up, wench!" Inuyasha retorted. I hated when he called me that!

"Fine! Have it your way!" I guess I just gave up my mini victory. I practically handed it to him on a silver platter. "Are you hungry?" I asked serenely. Inuyasha nodded his head and we made our way down the stairs. Usually my mother would have Sunday breakfast ready for us right now. I guess I'll have to start making it now. I frowned a little.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing! I just miss mom. Well, I guess that's expected huh?" I said quietly.

"Yeah. It's natural to feel that way… not meaning to change the subject but I'm kind of hungry." Inuyasha said sheepishly. I giggled and made some omelets. A few minutes later gramps walked into the kitchen with the phone to his ear. I couldn't help but listen into his conversation.

"Yes, this week will be fine… at 2 o'clock… "what a wonderful world"… lilies… yes… alright…thank you, bubye." Gramps clicked the phone off and set it down.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Funeral plans… it'll be this Wednesday at two. You don't have to go to school this week. Plus, I don't think you want to leave Inuyasha here, by himself. I shook my head. I don't know what Inuyasha would do with himself if he were left her alone.

"I'm going to call the Ayami, Yuka, and Eri to tell them what's happened. Inuyasha, you might want to go upstairs and read or something…I might be on the phone for a while."

"Are you calling the screechy trio?" Inuyasha questioned with a disgusted look on his face. I nodded in reply and grabbed the phone while Inuyasha headed up stairs.

"Hello? Ayami? Are Yuka and Eri with you?" I asked.

"Kagome! Hi! Yah they're here…why?" Ayami answered.

"Could you put them on your other lines?"

"Uh…sure…" Ayami screamed from the phone, telling Yuka and Eri to get on the other lines.

"Hello?" Yuka greeted.

"Hello?" Eri followed.

"Hey you guys…Umm … I kind of have something to tell you…" I began

"What…what is it?" the 3 said in union.

"Umm well…" Tears started to well up in my eyes. "My mom…she…-sniff-… had a heart attack and….and… past on." My cheeks began to dampen.

"Oh my god!" the 3 said together again.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry… how are you?" Yuka asked softly.

"I'm alright. Inuyasha is helping me get through it."

"Inuyasha!" they said together _again. _

"Do you mean that jealous, maniac guy?" Eri said sternly.

" Uh yah" I replied. "and… I've told you already! He's sweet and he's helping me get through this. He also lost his parents."

"Wait a sec… is he at your house right now?" Yuka interrogated.

"yeah…why." I asked curiously.

"We're coming over! We want to meet this nut job and we want to see if he's right for you. We'll be over in 10 min!" –beep-. Oh god!

"INUYASHA! GET DRESSED AND PUT A HAT ON! THEY'RE COMING OVER IN TEN MINUTES!" I screeched. Oh god, Oh god! They think Inuyasha is my boyfriend! They'll be asking questions…about our "relationship"! I quickly ran up stairs and got dressed in record time. I waited down stairs with Inuyasha just waiting for that doorbell to ring. Tick-tock, Tick-tock.

"Uh Inuyasha… when they come… they're going to be asking… questions. Just play along ok?" I asked innocently.

"What kind of questions?" He glared at me.

"Uh… well, they managed to get the impression that you are my boyfriend and they're going to be here to ask you what your "intentions" and stuff are." I laughed nervously. Inuyasha still glared at me with a slight pink tint in his cheeks.

"You've got to be kidding!" I didn't reply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll go along with your little 'game' but you owe me big time, wench!" Inuyasha pointed his finger at me. I nodded my head and looked at the floor again so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Umm they're also going to find it a little…weird if..if..we aren't 'near' each other. I-if you know what I mean." In that one sentence my face must have gone 20 shades of red. I looked over at Inuyasha whose eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I had to pretend to be Kagome's boyfriend! Actions and all! As much as this confused and frustrated me, I was sort of looking forward to it. I would be able to hold Kagome; even if we were just pretending.

Ding Dong

"This is it! Thanks a bunch!" Kagome shuffled over to the door and opened it.

"KAGOME! Oh my god! We're so sorry about your mom!" The 3 hugged Kagome tight while I held down my ears so I wouldn't become deaf.

"Ok now where is he?" one of them said.

"He's in the living room." Kagome answered nervously. Ok plan boyfriend will begin in 3…2…1.

"Hi there! You must be Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend, right?" I nodded and blushed a little. "Well, I'm Eri. That one is Ayami and the other is Yuka." Eri pointed to each individual.

"Hi" I said nervously. This is going to be quite the experience. Kagome, who was standing in the door way, made her way to the couch and sat so close to me that our sides touched. Kagome looked at me and smiled sweetly. I could only smile back. For a few seconds we just stared at each other. Until we were interrupted that is.

"awww!" The three girls cooed. Kagome and I stopped looking at each other immediately and blushed. But it only got even more embarrassing.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Yuka asked. Kagome and I looked at each other and looked back at Yuka. Kagome began to open her mouth but I beat her to it.

"It's been about a year now." I said quickly. Kagome's mouth dropped open a little. I have a feeling she thought I would hardly take part in this charade.

"and what about this _other _women Kagome has mentioned." I was completely taken back by the question. Did they mean Kikyo?

"Oh her? She's is a rotting corpse to me." I said rapidly. It was surprising how true that statement was. Once again Kagome's mouth hung open. She was completely astounded at the answers I had been giving.

"Well that's good! Kagome has he done anything to hurt you?" I looked at Kagome, anxious to hear what her answer would be. Before she opened her mouth, she intertwined her hand with mine. My eyes widened and I stared at our hands tangled together. I began to blush once more.

"No. He hasn't ever hurt me. He protects me and saves me when ever I'm in trouble. No matter how big or small the problem is, he's always there." Through the whole answer Kagome looked at me instead of the interrogators. When she finished, she averted her gaze back to the others.

"Aww" the girls said again. " You know what, I thought this was going to take a lot longer but you've past our test with flying colours Inuyasha. You can keep on dating Kagome." The girls smiled and began to talk amongst them selves. Kagome leaned toward my ear. Well… toward the hat.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Her warm breath tickled against my skin, causing me to quiver. I smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome." I said shyly.

"By the way did you really mean the thing you said before about Kikyo?" Once again I was taken back by the mention of Kikyo. I slowly nodded my head and once _again_ Kagome's mouth fell open. Kagome then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but was once again interrupted by the constant 'awwing' in the background. Kagome quickly released me and we say in silence.

"Well we had best be off. We'll give you some _alone_ time." Ayami winked and left through the door followed by Eri and Yuka.

"Bye." Kagome yelled. She nudged me hard in the stomach.

"See yah later." I choked out trying to regain my breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH!" I growled.

"It's impolite not to say good-bye!" Kagome yelled back.

"Feh." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. The rest of the day went by uneventful except the odd awkward moment when Kagome and I recollected what we had done when the 'screechers' were here.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

2 days went by with an argument here and an awkward moment there. But today wasn't going to be any better. Today was my mom's funeral. In 10 minutes to be exact. I was dressed in a black sweater and a black tank top underneath with a pair of black pants and shoes. Inuyasha wore a plain black shirt and jeans. We were in the car with Gramps and Souta heading to a cemetery, where the funeral was to be held. I looked out the window. Grave stones passed by until we turned into the gates of the cemetery. I looked down at the single rose that was held tightly in my hands.

"Come on Kagome, it's time to get out of the car." I nodded sadly and left my invisible barrier in the car. In front of me were many white seats in rows and a coffin at the front which held my mother. Lilies were scattered every where and surrounded the coffin. They were my mom's favorite flower. I took my seat in the front row. Inuyasha sat to the left of me and Souta to the right. This must be so hard for him. He's so young! I looked at Souta whose eyes were fixated on the grass below us. Then the ceremony began. A man approached the front of the audience and began to say some words about my mother while "What a Wonderful World" played in the background. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Inuyasha intertwined his hand with mine as the ceremony continued.

Finally, it ended and most of the people had left after saying their final words to my mom. Gramps and Souta waited outside of the car while I said my last good bye. Inuyasha stayed by my side the whole time. I kissed the rose that had been in my hands since the beginning and laid it down on the dark mahogany wood.

"I love you mom." I whispered and began to walk away.


	9. Chapter 9: Accept, Learn, and Sore

**Hello everyone! How do you like my story so far? I would really like to know! R&R Even if you don't like it:). Well here is chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Accept, Learn, and sore knuckles**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

On the way home, the car was silent. Kagome starred out the window. She had been crying so much lately, I can still smell the salt on her even though she hasn't been crying for about a half an hour. The car halted and we reached the steps to the shrine. Gramps and Souta both got out of the car but Kagome still sat there starring out the window as if she never knew we had reached the shrine.

"Kagome? We're here." I tapped her on the back. Kagome turned and looked at me. Her eyes were glassy and her face was still stained from the tears running down her cheeks from before. Kagome nodded her head and stepped out of the car.

"Will you be alright Kagome?" I asked. This isn't the Kagome I know. The Kagome I know is happy and cheerful. But now, even if she smiled her most sincere smile, I could see the sorrow hidden behind the cheerful mask Kagome puts on. "Kagome… I can't stand to see you like this. I know this must hurt, but I need you to be happy… be happy for yourself…be happy for Souta…be happy for me." I said. My eyes stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. For the first time in many days, I saw her eyes light up. No mask. No hiding. I smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled back. "I should be happy. I know my mom is in heaven. I know she's happy."

"Great. Is the old Kagome back?" I asked slowly. Kagome nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I think I'm going to go back to school next week. I suggest you do the same!" Kagome stated seriously. My eyes widened.

"and how am I supposed to learn all the crap you study?" I growled.

"I'll teach you!" Kagome began. "We have 4 more days till school starts. That should get you started." I sighed heavily and nodded. "Let's start now!" Kagome beamed. She took my hand and pulled me up the steps.

We got up to _our _room and Kagome went digging through her closet. I laid down on my bed and tapped my finger on the mattress impatiently. My eyes began to droop but shot open after hearing a loud thump. I looked over onto Kagome's desk. On it there was a pile of books that was easily over 1 foot tall.

"OI! You expect me to learn all of that shit in 4 days!" I yelled.

"Well… I guess we can take out history considering you should know all about it. What other things are you good at?" Kagome questioned. Her sparkling eyes focused on the books and her face was giving off the thinking-really-hard look. What subjects could I do? I read the titles to each text book. Math, Science, History, and English. I guess I was ok in math. There was about 2 large books on it. Science had 4 different books and English just had one.

"Uh…I guess I'm pretty good at math. Since schools didn't except me when I was little, my mother had to teach me some things."

"Ok! Well we'll start with Science and English and review math for you. How does that sound?" Kagome said, voice spilling with excitement. She picked up 2 of the 4 science books and brought them over to my bed. "Ok right now we're learning botany. Like about plants. But I have a feeling you should know most of that considering you've been around Kaede for so long. Next, in science, we're doing chemistry…" Kagome ranted on and on about things that hardly made any sense yet everything seemed to be sticking in my mind.

"Ok lets review. What is energy?" Kagome asked.

"Uh… the ability to make things move." I said plainly.

"Correct! What is the smallest particle in the world?"

"atom."

"What are atoms made up of?"

"Protons, Neutrons, and Electrons."

"Wow you're pretty good at this. Let's move onto English." (a/n I realize all of this is in english but they're Japanese so bare with me. I won't go through any details)

About 2 hours later I had every last thing memorized. Each question that was asked, I answered correctly. Kagome's face was priceless!

"Ok, I thought this was going to take all of the 4 days…but apparently not!...Wow! Inuyasha you certainly impressed me." Kagome said. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. I smirked and laid back down on my pillow.

"that's enough. One more word equation, I'll explode!" I mumbled.

"Ok. Also, you don't have to come to school this week. I'll get you registered this week and you can come on Monday. But, that does mean that you have to stay here all alone. Gramps is doing another strange priest…thing…with some of his friends until Saturday. Speaking of which. What do you want to do this weekend?" I shrugged.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." I asked, looking into space.

**Feudal era**

"I want Kagome back now!" Shippo whined.

"Both Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone for quite some time. I wonder what could have ever happened to them." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"I dunno. If they don't come back in at least 3 days, we'll do something. But in the mean time…" Miroku left his sentence hanging and his hand moved down the back side of a certain demon slayer.

"YOU LECHER!" Sango screamed and bonked Miroku on the head with her Hirikotsu.

"You've got it all wrong!" Miroku began, rubbing his head. "I was merely getting a spider off of you. It could have been poisonous! I practically saved your life!" Miroku protested.

"I'd rather have been bitten." Sango said grimly. She then walked off to go the "ladies bush".

"You know Miroku, if you ever want a chance with Sango, let alone any women, you must stop grabbing their behind every chance you get!" Shippo said poking Miroku in the chest.

"It's not me! The hand has a mind of it's own!" Miroku stated. Shippo shook his head and returned to the spot he was sitting in before.

"You'll never change. It's too bad though. Sango is a real sweet lady!" Shippo pointed out. Miroku sighed. Sango came back in and sat down.

**Present. Inuyashas P.O.V still**

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." I asked, looking into space.

"Same thing as usual." Kagome said blankly. She obviously meant the constant groping. Miroku will never change. Even if he is in love with Sango.

"Well, lets get ready for bed." Ten minutes later we were ready for bed and under the covers.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to the feudal era?" Kagome asked sadly.

"I dunno. I hope so though." Kagome nodded and drifted off to sleep. I promised I would find away to get back to them and it's a promise that will not be broken.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

BEEEEEEEEEP! Damn it! There goes that stupid alarm clock again. Oh well. I guess I really should be getting to school. I looked over at Inuyasha to see if he had been woken up by the alarm. His eyes were closed and he was sound asleep. Well I'll write a note for him before I leave. For a few moments I just sat on my bed with my head resting on my hand, starring at the gorgeous features of the sleeping hanyou before me. What seemed like seconds later, I glanced at the clock. 7:45. Wait… 7:45? I'VE BEEN STARRING AT INUYASHA FOR 20 MIN! OH MY GOD! I rushed into my closet, grabbed my uniform and began to change. I didn't pay one bit of attention to the blob on the bed. I finished getting changed and ran down stairs to grab a piece of toast and juice. I couldn't be late!

I reached the classroom just when the bell rang.

"Ok class, please pull out your text books and read page 56 on medicinal herbs while I take attendance." The teacher ordered. HA! I probably know everything! Kaede certainly does come in handy! "Kagome, you've been here a lot lately! It's good to see your getting better. Oh, and I'm sorry about your mother." I nodded and smiled sweetly. I don't think I'll actually want to talk about that for a while. The morning went on as usual. Boring. But, it was time for my favourite subject… LUNCH! I got to the till and payed for my lunch and sat down at a large empty table. I stuffed a chunk of rice in my mouth and turned around to see the three screech-… DAMN IT ALL! I've spent too much time with Inuyasha!

"Hey Kagome." The three said in union.

"Hey guys!" I greeted brightly

"So… where's Inuyasha?" Yuka said slyly. I knew he'd be brought up.

"He's at home. But, he will be going to this school on Monday." I replied.

"Really!" the girls screeched. I guess Inuyasha was kind of right. They kind of screech a little. _That wasn't very nice Kagome! They're your friends!_ I thought to myself. I'm becoming more and more like Inuyasha every day. That can't be good! Ayami, Yuka, and Eri sat down beside me.

"So have you guys kissed yet?" Eri grilled. I blushed furiously.

"Uh… sure…" Uh oh

"Sure? So you have."

"I guess… yah…" I was lying right through my teeth.

"awwww" the girls taunted. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my lunch.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I wasn't ready to be up. I wanted to sleep all day. Well I guess I can't do that. My eyes slowly opened up to reveal an Kagome's bed empty. My head shot up. Oh god! Some one might have kidnapped her or something. Whoa…Whoa… calm down she's probably down stairs. My eyes drifted to a piece of paper that laid on Kagome's bed. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Morning Sleepy Head!_

_I have gone to school so don't worry about me. Help yourself to something in the kitchen. You can watch T.V or something. Souta is also at school. He'll said last night that he'll be going to a friends house after school so you don't need to worry about him bothering you. I will be home at 3:15 at the least! Have fun today and please don't eat EVERYTHING in the house. I'd like to have dinner tonight! () _

_See you soon, _

_Kagome 3_

I smiled at the letter. She's so cute. I folded the paper and put it away in my area of the closet. I looked at the time. It was 2:45. She'll be home in 30 min. Good. Wow, I certainly slept in.

**Kagome's P.O.V (ten minutes later)**

Yes! It's five to three!...4…3…2…1…DING DING DING! I love that sound. I got up from my seat and began to walk out.

"Kagome!" That voice defiantly sounds familiar. I turned around and sure enough it was Hojo. I still am kind of mad at him for kissing me! "Hello Kagome!"

"Hi Hojo!" I smiled.

"Kagome, would it be possible if I could…if I could…maybe…walk you home again?" well I can't just say no! That's mean!

"Uh…sure… I guess." I replied grimly. Hojo's smile widened.

"great, well lets go!" Hojo began to walk forward and I followed. "I heard about your mom. I'm very sorry!" Hojo sympathized.

"It's ok. Umm… if you don't mind, could we talk about something else." I asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh sorry. I understand." Hojo looked down at the ground in front of him. We walked in silence except for the odd topic on medicine or school. We reached the steps and I began to walk up the stairs but Hojo grabbed my wrist. Oh no! No this again! Please god no!

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Ok! It's 3:10. Maybe I can spot her from the roof. I grabbed a hat and put it on my head. In no time at all I got on the top of the roof and sat starring out at the city below. I sniffed the air. There was a lot of different scents but I easily caught the smell of wild flowers. I looked around hectically trying to spot my kago- My Kagome? Weird. I finally spotted her raven black hair at the bottom of the steps. She was with some one. No wait this isn't just some one. It's a man! I think they're saying good-bye. I saw Kagome start to walk up the stairs but this guy grabbed her wrist. What is he doing! Then I saw my worst nightmare!

The man pressed his dirty lips onto MY Kagome's soft innocent lips. Kagome struggled to get out of this guys grasp but he held onto her back tightly. My ears began to swerve in any which direction. I heard Kagome whimper into his mouth. She began to scream. That was it! HOW COULD THIS MAN BE DOING THIS! In one swift jump I landed on the few bottom steps of the shrine and stalked over to Kagome. I grabbed the mysterious guys shoulder and ripped him away from Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked thankfully. I pushed Kagome behind me.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing, you fucking bastard! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON KAGOME!" I howled. I deep growl formed deep within my chest. My hands curled into tight fists and my knuckles became white.

"That's none of your damn buis-…" I didn't let him finish. I punched him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR KAGOME AGAIN OR YOUR DEAD!" I could care less whether he could hear me or not. If I ever see him again… I'll stab him to death with my sword. I turned to Kagome who stared at the limp body on the ground.

"Are you alright Kagome? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok. He didn't hurt me." Kagome said and then wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you so much!" I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the shrine, leaving the unconscious man on the side walk.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Moon

**Hey everyone! Did you like my Hojo bashing? Well I'm just going to get right to chapter 10! Enjoy! P.S This is a relatively short chappy, but I had to stop…where I stopped. **

**Chapter 10: The New moon**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I walked up the shrine steps with Kagome in my arms. I looked down. Her eyes were shut and she was fast asleep. My eyes drifted to her lips. The lips that were ever so violated. The lips that I hope I can heal. I gently laid Kagome on her bed and brushed a stray hair that fell over her pale skin. Before even the thought had reached my mind, I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against her forehead. My affection for Kagome had grown much stronger today for tonight was the night of the new moon. Instead of lying on my bead, I sat cross legged against her bed, crossed my arms and closed my eyes, just like I used to.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled. My eyes shot open.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly.

"Thanks again. Hojo just didn't get it the last time." I heard Kagome clamp her mouth shut with her hands. I turned around furiously.

"You mean that bastard has done that…to you before!" A deep growl formed in the pit of my stomach. I fought the best I could to keep it down but I lost and it escaped and rumbled in my chest. "Kagome… if he ever goes within 100 feet of you, you tell me! I'll rip the fucking bastard apart!" I was fuming now. HOW COULD THIS HOJO GUY DO THIS DO HER?

"Inuyasha calm down! I'm fine!" Kagome ran her hands all over her as if to show me she had no injuries. Except the way her fingers danced across her body made me want to take her as mine even more. Then that bastard would never be able to touch Kagome! I quickly averted my gaze to the window. Pinks and oranges filled the sky. I would soon be human. I could feel my desire for Kagome rise and my arrogant, rude, gruff personality shed slightly.

"Inuyasha gramps told me that I had to clean out the attic! Would you mind helping me?" Kagome asked sweetly giving me her trademark puppy eyed look.

"Yah I guess. It'll beat sitting around here all night." My eyes went back to the window. The sun just left the edge of the city and it was now dark. I looked down at my hands. My claws became flat human nails. My demon power slowly draining from my body. My hair went black and my eyes violet.

"Oh that's right!" Kagome exclaimed. "Tonight is the new moon."

"Obviously!" I shot back as if she had insulted me. She winced at my tone. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's ok!" Kagome began. "Now lets get cleaning that attic." The phone began to ring. Kagome held up her finger, silently telling me to wait.

"Hello?...oh hi Souta!...yah…gramps isn't going to be back to Saturday… but it's Thursday… oh that's right! We don't have school tomorrow!... yah, you can stay Yoshi's house… alright… bubye!" Kagome hung up the phone. I had a puzzled look plastered on my face. Without my demon ears, I wasn't able to hear the other side of the conversation.

"That was Souta, he's staying at a friends house tonight, and gramps is out till Saturday, so we have the house to our selves. Not to mention that there isn't any school tomorrow!" Kagome beamed. "Ok lets be getting to that attic!" She skipped out of the room and I followed. She began to reach for a string that dangled from the roof. "You might want to get behind me Inuyasha." I obeyed and she pulled on the string. Suddenly a large set of stairs extended down from the roof. I jumped ever so slightly and Kagome smiled at me mockingly and made her way up the dusty steps. I followed her hesantly and entered a very dark and dusty room. I'm very lucky I didn't have my demon powers or I'd be sneezing like crazy.

Kagome began bustling around; placing things neatly on top of one another and dusty off various things. I began to do the same. I lifted large boxes and stacked them against the wall. I kept doing so until I came across a chest. I slowly opened the lid. Inside were old robes and kimonos. I felt Kagome's hand on my shoulder and she peeked around my head to see what I had found.

"Wow! Those are gorgeous kimonos! They look at least 500 years old. I bet they were found here when we moved here. I wouldn't be surprised if we had seen these exact robes back in the fuedal era!" Kagome squealed. She bent over me and picked up a silk kimono that laid on top. "This is beautiful." She mumbled.

"Try it on." I said.

"what?" Kagome said puzzeled.

"try it on!" I said a little louder.

"Fine, but you have to try on that robe!" She pointed to a traditional men's kimono. I grumbled and grabbed the kimono.

"Fine!" I spat.

**Kagome's P.O.V **(will switch often during this section!)

I ran down the dusty steps, forgetting completely about the attic and it's desperate need to be cleaned.

"You can change in the bathroom. Meet me downstairs." I said to Inuyasha who followed me down the steps. I quickly stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I took one good look at the kimono and began to get dressed. I don't know why. But tonight, Inuyasha seems…so playful… almost like a child… yet not. I finished tying up the robe and opened the door. Beside me I saw that the bathroom door was completely open which meant that Inuyasha had already finished. I tiptoed down stairs in search for a man in a dark blue robe. I reached the kitchen and saw Inuyasha sitting patiently in chair. It was the first time I had ever seen him in a different robe and damn did he look down right, flipping, gorgeous.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Kagome entered the kitchen in a pink, silk, kimono with a neck line that was the lowest I've ever seen her wear not to mention the shimmery make-up and her hair up in a messy bun with chopsticks holding it together.

"You…you look gorgeous!" Oh my dear god! I just thought completely out loud. I looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were wide.

"Do..do you mean it?" She stuttered. I let out a low growl. Well the lowest growl a human could achieve. I started to move toward her. She squealed with laughter and ran up the stairs.

"Stop it Inuyasha! What's gotten in to you?" she asked. What had gotten in to me was beyond me! I just kept on going.

"I am a handsome Lord, and you, wench, you are in love with me!" I said playfully. WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO ME!

**Kagome's P.O.V**

What is with him? I ran through my bedroom and shut the door quickly. I put all my weight on the door to keep him out but of course, Inuyasha was to strong and he pushed the door open with ease. I ran to the far side of the room.

"Come to me, darling." I tried to hide it but I let a smirk graze my face. I decided to make the best of Inuyasha's new mood. We both laughed so hard we could hardly speak.

"One kiss is all I ask!" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Inuyasha! STOP IT! I'm not kidding! YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT!" I laughed so hard, I fell into Inuyasha's arm. Right then, Inuyasha threw me on the bed. I began to laugh uncontrollably but was stopped by Inuyasha's lips on mine.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Her lips were softer than I had ever imagined! Kagome's arms snaked around my neck. I deepened the kiss. She tasted amazing. My tongue licked her bottom lip begging to be let in. With out hesitation, she opened her mouth and I felt her tongue on mine. Oh how she tasted! I slowly moved my lips away from hers, both grasping for air. Our faces were inches apart, looking into each others eyes, breathing heavily. Somehow, we knew we weren't playing around anymore.


	11. Chapter 11: The Familiar

**Hey everyone! SOOO SORRY I took so long to update! My brain isn't working or something! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ch.11: The Familiar. **

**Kagome's P.O.V**

What just happened? First, I was laughing hysterically and then suddenly, I had Inuyasha's lips on mine! I quickly let go of Inuyasha's neck and blush furiously. Inuyasha got off of me and I sat up. He sat down beside me.

"Sorry" Inuyasha said quietly. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's ok… I guess it was a… uh… heat of the moment type thing." I said, starring at the floor.

"uhh… yah… heat of the moment…" Inuyasha said, suddenly finding the bed side table very fascinating.

"I think we should be getting to bed… it's late… grabs some pj's and go change in the bathroom." Inuyasha nodded, grabbed his clothing and left.

"OK, it was all just a heat of the moment type thing. Yes! Heat of the moment." I reassured myself. I quickly got into my pj's and tucked myself into bed. Inuyasha came in moments later in only boxers. OH MY GOD! Like that helps at all! Jeez I just had an unforgettable first kiss with the great Inuyasha and now he has the nerve to come in with no shirt on! I just stopped blushing from the last… situation! And now THIS! I pulled the covers right up to my face hopping that Inuyasha hadn't seen my blush. Inuyasha walked over to his bed and got under the covers.

"Good-night, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Night Inuyasha" I mumbled back. Noticing Inuyasha was facing me; I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep for a couple of minutes. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw that Inuyasha had turned over so I completely opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Did he really mean it? Or was it REALLY a heat of the moment thing? After all it was the new moon. He always acts differently when he's human. Like the time we were in Mezunna's shrine when the spider heads attacked.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha woke up slowly._

"_Sorry did I wake you." I asked worriedly. _

"_No" Inuyasha replied weakly. "Kagome… Why were you crying?"_

"_Back in the other room?" Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I thought I was going to loose you. I thought you were going to… die" I said quietly._

"_Kagome, you shed tears for me. Cried for me." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome? If it's not too much trouble. May I lie on your lap?" I nodded and helped him onto my lap. We sat in silence for a while. _

"_Kagome, you smell kind of nice." Inuyasha said sweetly. _

"_What? A little while go you made a point that you couldn't stand my scent!" I pointed out._

"_I did…but I was lying." Then Inuyasha slipped into a deep sleep and left me with my heart pounding._

_End of flashback_

Even recalling that memory leaves my heart pounding. But it proves that Inuyasha acts way different when he's human. I think the ONLY way I will believe he actually means it, is when he kisses me as himself, as a hanyou. With random thoughts roaming through my head, I drifted off into a much needed sleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I just kissed Kagome. I just kissed KAGOME. But what if she's right? What if it really was just a heat of the moment thing? Either way it was fantastic. I want to do it again. I want the feel of her soft lips against mine again! But what if she doesn't like me? What if she hated it? No, if she hated it, she wouldn't have kissed me back! She didn't kiss Houjo back when he kissed her. Maybe she does like me. I hope she does. I want her as mine. Then Houjo can't touch her! No one could touch her. If she were mine, that mangy wolf cub couldn't lay one finger on her. But then again, will we ever see Kouga anyways? HA! Good riddance I say! Soon I fell asleep with Kagome plastered in my mind.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I looked over to Kagome's bed to see that she wasn't there. I sniffed the air and boy did it smell good. I shot up from my bed, threw on a t-shirt, and jumped down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, I took another whiff in and saw Kagome at the stove making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Kagome turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Is that all you can think about?" Kagome asked sarcastically. I nodded my head. Well, it's mostly what I think about. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, we're having some salmon, rice, and toast." Kagome beamed.

"Sounds great. When is it going to be ready?" I asked impatiently.

"10 minutes. Can you wait that long with out eating your arm or something?" Kagome giggled. I scowled back and crossed my arms. Kagome once again smiled and went back to finishing the meal. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze. I took in the fresh air but got a whiff of Kagome. Something didn't seem right. I took another sniff. She was… nervous? I recalled the night before. Well I guess she has a right to be nervous after what happened last night.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

A colony of butterflies has managed to make my stomach their new home. They haven't gone away ever since last night! I just hope Inuyasha can't tell. I glanced over at him and he was looking at me skeptically. I quickly looked away, hiding the blush that crawled onto my face. God! Now I can't even look at him without blushing. But, I must try my best to make it seem like nothing is wrong. I took a deep breath and turned around, holding 2 plates of food. I sat down and placed the food in front of Inuyasha. He stared at it hungrily and began to dig in. I smiled at him weakly and began to eat my food as well. 10 minutes past and I hardly touched my food. I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Inuyasha looked up from his clean plate and stared at me worriedly.

"Kagome, are you alright? You've hardly eaten a bite of your food." I stared back at him for a minute.

"I'm fine! I think I just need a little fresh air. Do you want to go to the park or something?" I replied.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha replied softly.

"K, I'll wait for you down here while you get dressed." Inuyasha nodded and raced up the stairs. I let out a silent sigh and drummed my fingers against the table. What seemed like hours were mere minutes when Inuyasha walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head and we walked out the door. The walk to the park was an awkward yet comfortable silence. When we reached the park we sat on a bench and starred at the many children playing freely around them. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath in and let it out just as deeply. Fluttering my eyes open and smiled at no one in particular.

"I wish Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were with us right now. I miss them so much." I could feel tears burning behind my eyes. I tried to fight them back but I lost the battle and began to cry into my hands. Inuyasha looked at me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Kagome, I promised that I would find some way for us to see them again and it is a promise that will not be broken." Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. I'm so thankful he's here. I don't know what I would ever do with out him.

"Thank you, I wonder how we'll do it though." I said starring into space, trying to think of a way to get to them. I tried really hard but nothing seemed to come to mind. I frowned slightly, resting my head against his shoulder. An elder couple walked by and looked at us, smiling. I heard the old woman say ' Ah Young love' I blushed slightly and smiled back.

I looked up at Inuyasha and a scent seemed to have caught his nose. His eyes shifted from mine and he began to sniff the air intently. A confused look appeared on his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" I asked curiously. He smelt the air again. He kept looking back from me to the direction where the smell was coming from. "What is it Inuyasha!" I asked louder. Again he ignored me! How can he ignore me? I'm asking him a question, and he's beginning to freak me out! He STILL sniffed the air. He's forced me to do something I don't want to do right now. I took a deep breath in and yelled at the top of my lungs, "SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground, catching everyone's attention to us. I smiled sweetly, silently telling everyone that everything was alright. The people just shrugged and went about their business.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, WENCH?" Inuyasha growled, pushing himself off of the ground.

"You wouldn't answer my question. Now, what was it that you smelt! And you better tell me or I'll S-I-T you again!" I snapped.

"It was weird. I smelt you." Inuyasha answered.

"You mean you ignored me for that! I was right beside you, you baka!" I roared.

"That isn't what I meant! I meant that I smelt you beside me AND away from me!" Inuyasha barked. I fell silent for a minute.

"gomen." I whispered.

"It's ok, but I don't understand. How can you be in 2 places at once?" Curiosity took over Inuyasha's features.

"Why don't we follow the scent?" Inuyasha nodded and started to move towards the scent. Inuyasha stopped at a tree and looked around frantically.

"The smell seems to stop here." Inuyasha said. Then he looked up in the branches and his eyes widened. I looked up as well and saw a woman with raven black hair starring out at the world ahead of her. OH MY GOD that's … me? I took a step forward and stepped on a twig. It made the smallest crack yet this woman's head snapped towards us as if she heard it. The woman smiled down at us and climbed down the tree. She finally jumped in front of us, still smiling. Then, out of no where, she embraced us. Finally she let go and I got a really good look at her. She really WAS me. But…how?

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm you." The woman replied. I stared at her wide eyed while she still smiled. I looked up at Inuyasha to see if he shared the same reaction as I did. He obviously was as surprised as I was but his face was much more comical. It was as if he had just seen Sesshomaru dressed in drag or something. The image of the stoic Sesshomaru in a dress made me crack up. Inuyasha averted his gaze from the replica me to the me, me. He looked at me as if I were completely insane.

"You find this funny, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly.

"No –giggle- I just –giggle- thought of something really –giggle- funny –giggle-," I began to calm down a little as the image faded. "This situation however is really confusing. How can you be me? It would be impossible for me to live that long because I'm guessing you'd be from the feudal era. I'm human and humans do not live for 500 years." I was beyond confused.

"None of that matters. I'm here to help you see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou." The older Kagome replied. All of my curiosity of this older Kagome drifted away once I heard that she could help us.

"How!" I demanded. The older Kagome smiled.

"The well may be sealed but I can unseal it." The older Kagome said triumphantly. Inuyasha still as silent as ever stood with his mouth open. I was so excited I grabbed the older me's hand and raced to my house so we could do it. Inuyasha, realizing that we had left, raced after us. When we reached the shrine I was completely out of breath. But, I seemed to be the only one. The older me and Inuyasha stood at the well house's door waiting for me to finish catching my breath. I glared at them and stalked into well house. Stupid people and their…not getting tired.

"Well let's unseal this baby!" I said excitedly.

"Wait before we do, I have to tell you something," the older me began. "I can only keep this open for 8 hours you must get everyone back here or else you are stuck there with no chance of returning." Inuyasha and I nodded.

"Just do it! I've been itching to fight SOMETHING for a while now." Inuyasha stated. Both me and the other me rolled our eyes and faced the well. Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the steps.

"Ok, Kagome, I want you to sit beside Inuyasha while I do this. I can't have any distractions." I once again nodded and sat beside Inuyasha. The older Kagome kneeled down in front of the well and began to chant. Seconds later, the well began to glow and a strong aura surrounded it. The older Kagome whipped her head around. "You must go now! You can't waste anytime! GO!" Inuyasha and I starred at her for a second but understood. We got up, jumped in the well and a familiar blue light surround us.


	12. Chapter 12: A confession of a sort

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a month to update! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!... I'm not insane….I'm just happy to continue writing this…yes…not insane…ANYWHO! Let's just get on with the story shall we . Enjoy!**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Birds were chirping, trees were rustling, and the sun was beaming. 500 years back is where Inuyasha and I now stand. Even from the bottom of the well, the air seems so much fresher than in the streets of Tokyo. Inuyasha and I climbed out of the well. I took a big breath in and let it out in a big sigh. We were home. Well, for the next eight hours that is.

"Come on! Let's go see everybody." I looked at Inuyasha and I could have sworn I saw a glint of excitement flicker in his eyes. I smiled and began to race towards the village. Inuyasha, not wanting to look so happy, kept walking. I can't wait to see them! I thought I'd never see them again!

**Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippou's P.O.V**

Miroku sighed heavily. "I never knew that I'd actually miss Inuyasha's constant bickering!"

Sango nodded her head. "It's strange, it has only been around a little while since they've been gone, but I can't help but worry about them."

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Dear Sango, a lovely women such as yourself shouldn't worry so." Miroku soothed while his hand descended lower and lower from her shoulders. Sango winced as she felt a familiar hand on her backside only to leave Miroku in a heap on the wooden floor. Sango looked away from the so-called monk to Shippou, who was curled up in her lap. Shippou began to stir.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Shippou whispered in his sleep. Sango looked down at him woefully. _He must be thinking about his parents. _Sango thought. Shippou started to calm down until he seemed to be content again.

"There you are, Kagome." Shippou whispered in his sleep again. Sango's eyes widened but then softened. _I guess Kagome has taken over the parental role in Shippou's life. _Sango thought. _Where are you Kagome? _Just as Sango finished those thoughts the drapes in the door way lifted up to reveal a certain raven haired girl. Shippou's nose twitched followed by his eyes shooting open.

"Kagome?" he whispered. He turned his head so he could find the scent he'd grown to adore. His eyes widened even more and tears began to well up in his eyes. "KAGOME! You're here!" He screeched. Shippou leapt up from Sango's lap and launched himself into Kagome's stomach.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I began to topple over from the impact but a pair of strong arms caught me before I could hit the dirty ground. I looked up at my savior only to be met by amber orbs.

"You should really be more careful, Kagome. You never know when an orange runt is going to ram into your stomach." Inuyasha smiled and helped me stand up again. Before I got my chance to say thank you, Shippou launched himself into the hanyou's stomach who in return toppled over onto the dirty ground.

"You know Inuyasha, you should really be more careful. You never know when an orange kitsune is going to ram into your stomach." I smirked. Inuyasha growled and tore Shippou away from him by his tail.

"KAGOME! HELP!" Shippou screeched.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at me in horror. "SIT!" Inuyasha's grip on the kitsune loosened as he created a small crater in the ground. Shippou made his way to my shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why did you sit me, wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"She sat you 'cause you were being mean to me!" Shippou retorted. "Inuyasha… what are you wearing?" Shippou asked curiously. Inuyasha looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing modern day clothing. "You look…weird" Shippou added.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled. Shippou leapt off of me and began to run away from the anger-driven hanyou. "GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha roared. I shook my head and went back into the hut where Sango and an unconscious Miroku were.

I raced over to them and hugged Sango tightly. "I missed you." I said. Sango pulled away from me.

"I've missed you too. You've usually never taken that long to come back." Sango said.

"Well, you won't believe this, but, the well was sealed shut!" I exclaimed. Sango looked at me in shock.

"How?" Sango asked.

"I don't really know." I leaned closer to Sango so only she could hear. "But what I really don't understand is that Inuyasha sacrificed becoming a full fledged demon just so he could open the well." I whispered.

"You mean he used the jewel!" Sango exclaimed quietly. I nodded. "Wow"

"I know." I heard something move beside me. I whipped my head around and noticed that Miroku had finally regained consciousness.

"Lady Kagome! You're Back!" Miroku got up and embraced me. But I felt an all too familiar feeling.

"HENTAI!" Sango and I screamed and sooner than you could say 'lecherous', Miroku was out like a light.

"Anyways…" Sango and I chit-chatted about anything and everything, well almost everything i.e. the kiss, while we waited for Miroku to wake up and Inuyasha to come back in from chasing Shippou, so that Inuyasha and I could tell them what is happening and what has to happen.

About 20 min later, Miroku decided to join the living again and Inuyasha, after a few sit commands, was sitting quietly in the corner. I told everyone the situation and now sat quietly until someone spoke. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"You mean we get to live with you in your era?" Miroku voiced.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry! I don't want to take you away from your homes." I said quietly.

"Sorry?" Sango exclaimed. "Why are you sorry? We not only get to see what your era is like but we get to _live _in it! This will be extraordinary!" Sango squealed.

"Really? You mean you don't mind?" I said surprised.

"Not at all, Kagome! In fact we will be absolutely delighted!" Miroku said happily.

"Yeah!" Shippou added. I smiled. I thought that was going to be much harder to make them come but apparently not. Wait a sec, what about Kouga… and …well maybe Sesshomaru. When I thought of Sesshomaru the image of him in a dress re-appeared in my mind. I giggled quietly so no one thought I was insane this time. But I think I do need to say good-bye to Kouga.

"Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly. Inuyasha looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Inuyasha…" I repeated and gulped fiercely.

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha barked.

"Umm, I think…I think we should go see Kouga." I said quickly.

"You mean you want to see that…that Wimpy Wolf Cub!" Inuyasha spat with a hint of jealousy who only he hoped had noticed. I nodded.

"Inuyasha, I know you may not like him but… Kouga is my friend and we might never see him again, so I'd like to go see him." I said. Inuyasha growled in reply.

"FINE! If it means that much to you." Inuyasha said gruffly and looked away. I rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you." I let go and smiled. Inuyasha's face was slightly tinted pink. I smiled again and walked to where I was sitting before.

"Well let's leave now because we only have 8 hours till we have to go back and it's already been…" Inuyasha looked at the watch I gave him. "45 minutes, this leaves us with only 7 hours and 15 minutes!" I giggled softly. Inuyasha has only spent a little bit in my time as a modern day man…I mean hanyou and he's already a custom to checking his watch. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha strangely. I guess it just sunk in that Inuyasha did _not_ look like the Inuyasha they knew.

"Uh, before we go, you might want to change, Inuyasha." Miroku suggested. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and I all walked out of the hut to give Inuyasha a little privacy.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I got changed quickly into a blue kimono that looked strangely familiar. I was about to pick up the tetsusaiga when I noticed I hadn't brought it in the first place. I smacked my forehead and walked outside. Kagome turned around and stared at me with her mouth gaping open slightly.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh nothing…" Kagome stuttered. "It's just that that is the kimono that we found in the attic… _that_ night." Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome curiously, wondering why she emphasized the word 'that'. If only they knew. A blush crept onto my face, remembering _that_ night. If only Kagome knew that to me, it wasn't 'a heat of the moment' for me, it was real. A more defined blush plastered my cheeks.

"Uh…" I tried to think of an excuse to leave until the blush left. Then it came to me. "I need to go back to Kagome's era because I forgot my tetsusaiga." With that a rushed off towards the well.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

As Inuyasha sped off, Kaede turned the corner.

"Kagome! Ye are back!" Kaede said. I nodded.

"Hello Kaede!" I said cheerfully. While Inuyasha left for his tetsusaiga, I filled Kaede in with all of the details.

"Come with me, child." She ordered. I obeyed and followed her into the hut. I sat down while Kaede reached for something on a shelf. She sat opposite of me and handed me the object from the shelf. I stared at it. It seemed to be some sort of a crystal ball. It was a tiny blue ball like the shikon no tama and resembled it in many ways.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This, child, is a Chikara Hougyoku" Kaede informed Kagome.

"what is it for Kaede?" questioned Kagome.

"you will find it useful when you realize your true power " Keade said

"But how will I know when I have that power?" I asked.

"They say that when a miko merges with another, they shall reach they're ultimate power." Kaede quoted. When a miko merges with another?

"What does that me-." Before I could finish, Inuyasha burst through the door with the tetsusaiga at hand.

"Let's Kagome! We got to hurry if we want to get home within 7 hours! I know it might seem like a lot but it isn't!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." Inuyasha growled in annoyance and left. I turned back to Kaede.

"As I was saying… what did you mean by-."

"No child, ye must be on your way!" Kaede interrupted. She slipped the jewel in my pocket and pushed me out the door. What is with people and interrupting me? GRR!

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Kagome came trudging out of the hut. I wonder what crawled up her a-.

"Inuyasha! LET'S GO!" Kagome commanded. Kagome stalked off. Everyone exchanged confused looks but followed her anyway. I sniffed around if I could get a scent of the mangy wolf. I caught the scent quickly…but it seemed a little too close for comfort. Then out of the trees came a whirl wind coming towards us. Kouga jumped out of the funnel and skidded across the dirt.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted. I gritted my teeth as he approached Kagome. "I haven't seen you in a while so when I caught your scent I came straight away."

"Hi Kouga." Kagome said sweetly. Then Kouga started sniffing around Kagome's body.

"Kagome, why do you have mutt-face's scent caked all over you!" Kouga growled. Kagome and I blushed slightly. Miroku and Sango stared at us accusingly.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kouga?" Kagome stuttered. Kouga then began to sniff her face. He whirled around to face me. He was glaring at me. I knew what was coming.

"YOU KISSED MY WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU!" Kouga roared. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back to Kagome and me in shock.

"SO WHAT IF I DID! What are you going to do about it?" I sneered. Strangely, seeing Kouga jealous seemed a lot better than killing him right now. Kouga, realizing that I had indeed kissed Kagome, brought his arm up and went in for a punch. Knowing he'd probably do that, I dodged it easily. Instead of Kouga going in for another punch he stopped and began to walk over to Kagome.

"Well, we'll have to get rid of his sent now won't we." Kouga whispered. Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga closed in. Soon enough, Kouga pressed his lips forcefully on to Kagome's. Kagome gasped, accidentally allowing Kouga to deepen the kiss. I stood frozen to the spot. My mind went blank. WHAT WAS WITH EVERYBODY KISSING KAGOME! I SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO EVER DO THAT! It was only after Kouga had stopped kissing her that I realized what he had really done. Kouga pulled Kagome into a hug and whispered, "You will never have his sent on you again." My eyes began to flicker red and my claws slowly extended. I lunged at Kouga, careful not to hurt Kagome. My mind was telling me to keep on going until that fucker was as good as dead but I knew Kagome would never forgive me. Instead, I gave him a few punches in the face and a couple scratches here and there. I got off of him slowly and my eyes became normal along with my claws.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, YOU DIRTY, FLEA-BITTEN, SAD EXCUSE FOR ANY LIVING CREATURE!" I screamed. Kagome put her hand on my shoulder which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Inuyasha calm down, he's had enough!" Kagome said sternly.

"NO! That bastard should die and burn in hell for doing that!" I roared.

"Inuyasha!..." Kagome started.

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY KAGOME LIKE THAT EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" I yelled but froze on the spot, realizing what I had just said. Kagome stared at me with her mouth gaping open. IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! I screamed at myself.

"Whu-What did you just say?" Kagome asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending not to know what she meant.

"Did you just call me yours?" She asked incredulously.

"N-NO, you just heard wrong!" I retorted. Kagome stood for a second before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Inuyasha, I know what you said." Kagome said and smiled into the crook of my neck. I have just become the happiest hanyou on the planet! Kagome, she didn't reject me, she didn't go running off with the wolf. Beside me, Kouga mumbled and started to get off of the ground yet Kagome and I seemed to be in our own world. I pulled Kagome gently away so I could look at her. She was smiling brightly looking straight into my eyes, something Kikyou never did. Kikyou never laughed with me. Kikyou never cried for me and Kikyou never embraced me like Kagome did. I slowly bent my head down towards her and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed Kagome as a hanyou. I kissed Kagome as me. No one could take her away. Then I felt a firm grip on my shoulder tear me away from Kagome's lips.

"Get your filthy lips off of MY Kagome!" Kouga hollered.

"Bad move." I warned Kouga. Kouga slipped away from my punch and grabbed Kagome. Before I got a chance to grab Kagome out of his grasp, Kouga moved and began to run.

"NO! KAGOME!" I yelled. He was not going to take her from me again! I raced after them with Miroku and Sango behind me who seemed to be wallflowers during the past 15 minutes.


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

**Hello Everyone! WOW it has certainly been a while! Well I'm sure you've been itching to find out what happens next so I won't hold you up any longer… unless I want to …but if you were smart you would just stop reading this authors note now wouldn't you. Why are you still reading this? Go on! Get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Let go of me!" I hollered into Koga's ear. Instead of replying, Koga punched my stomach, making me fall into unconsciousness.

"I will not let that mangy-mutt have you! You are mine!" Koga whispered.

I woke up, dazed from the impact of Koga's punch. I looked at my surroundings. This wasn't Koga's den. I looked out the mouth of the cave and it was pitch black. My eyes landed on Koga, who was slightly out of breath which meant we had just gotten here. Oh no! We only have 5 hours left until the well closes over! This can't be happening! I looked around franticly for a small passage way out that I could go through with out getting caught but there wasn't one to be seen. Koga looked over at me and smiled.

"So, you're finally awake." Koga smirked.

"Koga! What is your problem!" I hollered.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha is my problem! He stole you away from me! You are mine! You were to be my mate!" Koga exploded.

"NO! Inuyasha did NOT steal me away from you because I'm notyours! I will never be yours and I will NEVER be your mate!" I screamed. Koga looked at me wide eyed and slumped back onto the rock he was sitting on before.

"You really love him don't you?" Koga asked quietly.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

Damn that wolf! Damn that wolf to hell! That bastard took Kagome away! Kagome finally knows how I feel and he takes her away! He will not be forgiven and he will not survive the night!

Miroku and Sango followed close behind as I sniffed for Koga's sent. Finding a trail of his sent, I picked up my speed making Miroku and Sango having to jump onto Kirara's back to keep up.

"Inuyasha, are we almost there?" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah I have that bastard's scent!" I yelled back. "He will not get away! I will have my Kagome back!" I added quietly. Ever since I accidentally said Kagome was mine, I cared very little if I said it out loud; even if I did just say it quietly. Koga's scent became stronger and stronger. That means Kagome isn't far away.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked over at Koga. His hair draped over his eyes and his head was resting on his hand.

"Well…yes. I do love Inuyasha. I'm sorry." I said quietly. I too slumped down onto a near rock. I felt so guilty! I know I shouldn't, but seeing Koga sitting there, completely depressed made me feel so bad for him. I slowly got up and kneeled in front of Koga. He looked at me and I saw something I thought I'd never see. Koga's eyes were glistening and stray tears were running down his cheek.

"Oh Koga," I whimpered. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. Koga hugged me back but seconds later released me. He looked at the mouth of the cave and there stood Inuyasha, frozen to his spot. I got up and began to walk over to Inuyasha but he backed away and stalked out.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. I ran out of the cave passing Miroku and Sango. I saw Inuyasha sitting in a near by tree starring at the moon. His face was glowing from the light of the moon and he looked so serene. But I could tell he was hurt. His eyes seemed unfocused and there was no readable expression on his face. I walked up quietly to the base of the tree, looking for a low branch I could get up on. Finally finding one, I hoisted myself up and began to make my way to the hanyou at the top. I reached the branch Inuyasha was sitting on and perched myself beside him.

"Inuyasha?" I began nervously. His head turned away. "Inuyasha, it wasn't what it looked like." Still no answer. "Look, Koga and I just worked out everything. It was a good bye hug." I explained. Inuyasha's head whipped around.

"Don't forget you kissed the bug invested face of his!" Inuyasha roared.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek." I said plainly, not wanting to get into an argument.

"What does that matter? You still kissed him!" Inuyasha retorted. He crossed his arms and looked away from me. Having enough of this, I grabbed his chin and pulled him towards my lips. I broke the kiss and let go of his chin. Inuyasha's eyes were wide.

"Better?" I asked. Inuyasha, completely speechless, stared into the nothingness of his mind. Smiling, I climbed down the tree letting Inuyasha recollect himself.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Kagome just kissed me. Kagome just kissed me. I finally came back to earth to notice Kagome wasn't beside me anymore. I looked down below me and I saw Kagome calmly walking over to Miroku and Sango who had decided to rest on a boulder. It looked like they were making small talk and waiting for me to get out of the tree. Not wanting to stay in this place any longer, I leaped down from the tree and made my way over to the rest of the group.

My eyes averted over to the mouth of the cave where Koga just exited out of and sat on a boulder across from everyone else. I approached Koga and he looked up at me. I could smell something that didn't seem to belong to him. Salt. Koga had been crying? But why? Except, right now, that didn't matter. My hand rolled into a fist and I punched Koga in the face.

"That's what you get for kidnapping Kagome! You're lucky I'm not going to kill you!" I barked. Koga got up slowly, showing no expression, and sat himself back on the boulder. I was beyond confused. He usually would have made some witty remark and tried to fight back but instead he sat calmly on the rock and starred at the ground.

"what are you to weak to fight back?" I asked mockingly. Koga looked up at me.

"Screw off." Koga said quietly. I backed off a bit, totally bewildered.

"Feh." I breathed and turned to Kagome and the others. "Come on lets go!" I quickly checked my watch that I had left on. "Hurry we only have 4 hours left and it'll take at least 2 hours to get back to the village." I warned. Kagome and the others all nodded and we began to walk away. Koga said nothing and stayed where he was. Kagome looked back and then gently grabbed my shoulder.

"what?" I asked impatiently.

"Give me 1 minute. You can even watch me ok?" and with that she walked over to Koga. I followed right behind her.

"Koga?" She began. Koga looked up at her hopefully. "Look, I'm sorry, but Inuyasha and the rest of us are going back to my time… forever." Kagome said quietly. Koga's eyes went as wide as the boulder he was sitting on.

"You mean… I'll never see you again?" Koga asked sadly. Kagome nodded and with out any hesitation, Koga got up and hugged Kagome tightly. Before I could rip him away, Kagome gave me a look, telling me silently to let this one pass. I backed off and waited patiently. Koga began to cry again. Man was he a baby. But then again, when I thought I had lost Kagome, I had cried too. I sat on another boulder beginning to get a little impatient.

"You know, I bet Ayame wouldn't mind seeing you again." Kagome said followed by a little wink. Koga smiled back and let Kagome go.

"I'll miss you Kagome." Koga whispered.

"I'll miss you too." And with one more hug, Kagome began to walk away.

"So you all finished now?" I said impatiently. Kagome nodded and walked past me. When we got a distance away Kagome looked back and waved good-bye to Koga. I think that might be the last time I'll ever get to see the flea bag. We had some pretty good fights. Too bad I didn't get to kill him.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I didn't know it might actually hurt to say good-bye to Koga. But I guess over the years, he really started to become my friend. I'm going to miss him. I looked over at Inuyasha who was walking ahead of me with his arms crossed. I ran up beside him and hooked my arm with his. Inuyasha's whole body tensed but then relaxed and kept walking. Miroku and Sango looked back and smiled slyly. I swear Miroku is rubbing off on Sango way too much!

I stayed hooked to Inuyasha the whole two hours it took to get back to the village. When we weren't walking I was on his back as usual. We entered the hut where Kaede and Shippo sat, playing with a deck of cards I had brought for them some time ago.

"Come on Shippo, it's time to go to you're new home." I said sweetly. Shippo grinned and hopped onto my shoulder. I'm so glad everyone is so happy to go to my era. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to tell gramps and Souta. I looked over at Inuyasha's watch. We still had 2 hours left. We turned around and went out the door. I bumped into Inuyasha's back.

"Hey come on! What's the hold up?" I looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw a man, no a demon, standing in front of us.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. The demon laughed. He had pitch black hair, reaching his shoulders and he was wearing all black and red armor with a black cape as well. He also had long claws that looked like it could cut through anything.

"WHO are you?" Inuyasha repeated angrily.

"I am Kurisu." He answered simply.

"What business do you have with us?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Your father murdered both my parents," Kurisu began, "and I am here to avenge their death!" Kurisu lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed me back into the hut. There is no way I'm staying in here as he gets hurt. I looked around and found Kaede's arrows.

"Let me borrow these." I said quickly and ran out the door.

"Stay in there Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered.

"NO! I will fight with you!" I yelled back. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine! But please, don't get yourself killed!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Don't worry" I smirked. I pulled an arrow out and got ready. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and the battle began. Sango came out of the hut in her battle outfit and Miroku with sacred sutras at hand because he no longer had the wind tunnel.

"Let's do this!" I said.

"It's been a while since I've been in a battle." Inuyasha acknowledged. "You ready Kurisu?"

"You bet I am" Kurisu replied. Inuyasha ran towards Kurisu.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha hollered. Somehow, Kurisu dodged the Wind scar.

"Lightning Claws!" Kurisu yelled. Flashes of daggers sped towards Inuyasha. One got him in the arm but he successfully dodged the others.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon and it hit a barrier Kurisu put up and came flying back at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed. He ran over to her and propped her against the hut.

"How dare you hurt her!" Miroku warned. "Sacred Sutra!" Miroku threw his sutras towards the barrier making it evaporate into thin air. Then he threw his staff piercing Kurisu's right arm. Kurisu screamed in agony and tore out the staff and chucked it to the ground. Inuyasha getting annoyed ran and blindly attacked Kurisu. He managed to stab him in the gut and in the shoulder and got himself a few flesh wounds in the process.

Sango had regained consciousness and threw her hirikotsu at Kurisu once again. His left arm came clean off. Inuyasha silently thanked her because he got a few more good stabs in. 1 hour and 30 minutes later we still hadn't managed to kill him. He was obviously getting weaker but all of us had gotten many flesh wounds, some rather deep.

Suddenly I got a strange tingle in my head. I tried to focus on it. I opened my eyes and I noticed a crystal imbedded on the very bottom of his neck. All of his power seemed to radiate from it. Was I able to sense the weak spots of an enemy?

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. He was way to busy trying to kill him to hear me. Miroku was tending to wounds back in the hut with Sango so it was just me and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" I repeated louder. Still not turning his head, I waited for him to be a good range away from Kurisu before doing something he'd notice.

"SIT!" I screamed. Inuyasha went face down into the dirt. "DON'T GET UP!" I yelled. I loaded my arrow and aimed it for the crystal. I shot it and it pierced directly in the center of the crystal. Kurisu screamed in pain and his body dissolved leaving only the broken crystal, shattered on the ground. Inuyasha got up and stalked over to me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME TO MOVE, WENCH!" Inuyasha hollered in my face.

"I tried! But you were to busy trying to kill him to listen!" I retorted. I turned around and walked back into the hut. Both Miroku and Sango were bandaged up with the help of Kaede. Inuyasha glance at his watch.

"SHITTT! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO THE WELL!" Inuyasha warned. Everyone began to pack up everything quickly. Kaede pushed me to the side.

"Do ye have the crystal I gave you?" Kaede asked quietly. I nodded remembering the crystal in my pocket. "good now hurry along! Ye musn't be late!" before I could ask anything about the crystal, I was pushed out the door along with everyone else and their belongings. We ran to the well and when we got there, Inuyasha checked his watch and smirked.

"1 minute." This time ALL of us jumped down the well to start our new life.


	14. Chapter 14: New and Improved Home

**OMG! I am SO sorry! It's been like…6 months since I've updated…. I hope I haven't lost the interest of my readers! Sorry again and I hope you enjoy! P.S Please review! I love reviews!**

**Just to let you know, Miroku and Sango will now have P.O.V's as well…just not as often. **

**Chapter 14: New and Improved Home.**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Everyone slowly climbed out of the well. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gazed at their surroundings, all of them completely mesmerized. They hadn't even stepped out of the well house yet! We waited for everyone to be fully out of the well along with their belongings.

"Are you ready?" I asked them. Inuyasha stood in a corner impatiently. Everyone nodded so I slid the doors open dramatically to reveal the place that I called home. Miroku, Sango and Shippou stepped out of the well house, gaping at their new home. I smiled to myself but remembered I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Gramps they were coming. Well, it'll be a surprise then. I was so glad that I could live my life here with Sango, Shippou, and even the flirtatious Miroku. _Wait! What happened to me? I mean the older me? _I turned around and searched inside the well house but I couldn't be found. She must have left before we came so she wouldn't confuse Miroku and Sango.

"What are you looking for, Kagome?" Shippou asked curiously. I smirked to myself.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard my cat Buyo." I lied.

"Bu-yo." Shippou repeated, as if testing the name out. I nodded.

"He'll love you! He could be another play buddy for you!" I smiled. Shippou smiled back and made his way outside. I followed him through the door and shut it. _That'll be the last time I ever shut these doors, coming back from that world. _I frowned. It wasn't the happiest of thoughts but if I get to live my life with my friends, then I don't care where we are. I turned around to see Miroku and Sango still in awe.

"So? Do you like it?" I asked hopefully. Both Miroku and Sango turned around with their mouths hanging open. Each of them nodded.

"Feh! It's not that great!" Inuyasha scoffed, leaning up against the well house. I just decided to ignore him and turned my attention back to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha growled slightly, not liking to be ignored.

"Well let's not wait for the grass to grow! Let's get inside so you can check out your new home." I pushed them from there frozen state and led them inside of my house. Once again they were in total awe. I rolled my eyes and led them upstairs.

"Ok since we don't actually have enough bedrooms, we are going to empty out the office, which actually hasn't been used in almost 6 years." I informed them. They nodded dumbly and followed me to the office. It was slightly cramped but big enough to fit at least 2 people inside, plus, Shippou was too small to count as a full sized person.

"Inuyasha?" I began. He looked up at me. "Could you help me empty out this room and get the extra futons in here?" I asked ever so sweetly. Inuyasha sighed and began to remove the things from the room. That indeed shocked me. Almost always he would talk back, either saying I should do it myself or not treat him like some slave. But not now. He just… did it. Without a word, without even a mumble underneath his breath. Why is that? Then the scene with Kouga and Inuyasha's…confession if you will. I smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned around. I went on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I cooed and turned around and strode back to Miroku and Sango.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Why did she do that? Whu-Whu-Why did she just do that? I lightly touched my cheek and began to blush furiously. Miroku, witnessing this scene, turned to an unsuspecting Sango and pecked her on the cheek lightly. Sango froze and turned around to Miroku stiffly. If possible, she was blushing more than me. Miroku closed his eyes waiting for the impact of her hand meeting his cheek which happened regularly but it never came. He opened his eyes but was greeted with a hard slap in the face that echoed throughout the house. Miroku sighed and flopped onto the floor like a sad puppy. I rolled my eyes and 'fehed'.

My eyes slowly made their way to Kagome who was dusting some shelves off in the office. I began to blush again and finally realized why she had kissed me. I was stupid enough to say 'My Kagome'. What the hell made me say that! And in front of Kouga no less. But strangely, I am almost glad I did. I feel like I could just go up and kiss her and there would be no awkwardness or strange stares. Just…us… kissing. I mean I guess there would be a little awkwardness…but only because it's new and different. Wait? Does this mean we're… together? I mean… it never really was…established or anything. It really made me think. I want to ask Kagome but… it's not exactly like me to say anything…sensitive... no matter what I'm feeling inside. I looked at Kagome and she was happily humming to herself. I smiled and for the first time, I couldn't stop smiling. I finished my work with a smirk planted on my face.

The room was set. Two futons were placed on either side of the room but I couldn't help but notice that MY sheets were on one of the beds and MY clothing was hung in the closet. I glanced across the hall into Kagome's room. My bed was stripped and my half of the closet was bare. Did this mean I wouldn't be able to sleep in Kagome's room? This can't be. The smile evaporated off of my face and I looked over at Kagome. Kagome realized I was looking at her and took that as her que to explain everything.

"Ok the sleeping arrangements." Kagome began. "Miroku, you and Inuyasha will be sleeping in here, while Sango, you and I will be sleeping in my room." Kagome finished. Miroku groaned.

"But… what about Inuyasha? I'm sure he'd much rather sleep in your room Kagome!" Miroku stated. I punched Miroku in the stomach. Miroku fell to his knees and I rolled my eyes.

"Even if that were the case, Miroku, I'm positive Sango would rather sleep in a bears den then sleep in the same room as you, alone." Kagome retaliated. Sango nodded rigorously. Miroku groaned and got up slowly.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

Judging by Inuyasha's expression, I could tell he didn't want to leave Kagome's room. Inuyasha moved glumly to a closet and pulled out a set of black and purple sheets which I am guessing were for me. Instead of going to my bed, Inuyasha made a bee line for me and plunked the sheets in my arms.

"Make your bed." Inuyasha said sourly. I nodded and did as I was told. I glanced over at Sango who was quietly conversing with Kagome. Sango looked so radiant. What I wouldn't give to make the same stupid mistake Inuyasha did and admit my true feelings for Sango. I've seen Kagome kiss Inuyasha and I just wish Sango would do that to me. But who am I kidding. She'd never do that.

**Sango's P.O.V**

Miroku was calmly making his bed, stealing glances at me. Why don't I just admit my feelings for him? These past couple of years with him made me realize that under that lecherous exterior, he really is a good and loving person. I'm so jealous of Kagome. She and Inuyasha are perfect together and now they don't have to hide it. Kagome was off making my bed in her room. I glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to be glaring daggers at the green sheets that were being put on his former bed. I could tell he hated being pushed out of Kagome's room. Inuyasha pushed by me and went in his room and sat on his bed. He just stared at the floor. Sometimes he's glance at Miroku or out the window but he went back to the floor. Then, he turned to the closet and made sure everything was in there that seemed to belong to him. I turned to Kagome.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Well you and Miroku will be enrolled in my school on Monday and it will just carry on from there really." Kagome answered. She turned around to finish my bed but then whipped back around. "Also, we're going to have to go shopping for you and Miroku tomorrow. You can borrow some of my clothing and Miroku can borrow Inuyasha's until we can get some of your own. Oh, and my grandpa and my brother Souta will be here tonight and we'll have to tell them about this situation."

I smiled and sat on my freshly made bed. It was comfortable. I'm glad I get the chance to live here.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked around and all I could see were smiling faces. Even Shippou was slightly smiling as he slept on my pillow. Except for Inuyasha, he seemed a little upset. Was it because he didn't get to sleep in my room? Well he's just going to have to live with it!

"Ok! Now that we are all mostly settled in, how about we get some food?" I suggested. Shippou's eyes shot open at the suggestion and hopped onto my shoulder. Kirara, who had also been asleep with Shippou, woke up and was trotting over to Sango. We all headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Shippou was poking at different gadgets while I told everyone else to sit down.

"What would you guys like to eat?" I asked. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha looked at me intently, telling me exactly what he wanted. "OK ramen it is." Everyone rolled their eyes and Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked the other way. I put the kettle on and watched it for a second and then the phone rang.

_BRINNNNGGGG_

Miroku and Sango jumped and looked around frantically.

"What is that!" they said in unison. I giggled softly.

"It's just the phone! Watch." I instructed them. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"_Hello? Kagome?_" the voice on the other line said.

"Hi Gramps!" I decided to put the phone on speaker phone so Miroku and Sango could see what it did. "Gramps, I'm putting you on speaker phone ok? I'm making dinner."

"_Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home in 20 minutes! Souta called and said he should be home in about 10 minutes!" _Gramps informed. Miroku and Sango looked at the phone in astonishment. I smiled and winked at them.

"Okay Gramps! Have you eaten or do you want me to make you some Ramen?" I asked sweetly.

"_Oh it's alright! I'll pick something up on the way home! Thanks anyways!" _Gramps replied.

"Gramps? I have something to tell you when you get home okay?" I added.

"_Okay! See you soon, Kagome" _Gramps said.

"Bye Gramps!" Then I hung up the phone just in time for the kettle to boil. I poured the water into the Styrofoam cups and handed them to each person with a set of chopsticks.

"Just let it cook for two minutes." I smiled and stared at my bowl. 2 minutes went by silently as each person stared at their food intently. Not to point out anyone, but SOMEONE was slightly drooling at the side of HIS mouth. I cleared my throat to get Inuyasha's attention. He looked up at me and I gestured to him to wipe the corner of his mouth. Discreetly, he did it and then opened his ramen. Kirara was on the floor starring at Sango and me.

"Oh! Sorry Kirara! I'll get you some food too! I went to the fridge and got 2 cans of tuna out. "Buyo!" I called. Lazily, Buyo came trudging in with a content look on his face. Kirara and Buyo saw each other and Buyo made a bee line toward her. They sniffed each other and greeted each other. I put the two cans of tuna down and the two felines chowed down. Sango smiled.

"I think she really likes it." Sango said happily. I smiled back and finished my ramen. I heard someone come through the door.

"Souta? Is that you?" I hollered.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha!" Souta yelled back.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha replied. Miroku and Sango both look at Inuyasha in confusion. Both obviously wondering why Inuyasha was being so nice and…responsive.

"Souta! I'd like you to meet some people! Could you come in the kitchen?" I asked. Seconds later Souta entered the kitchen. "Souta, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou." I pointed out. "They will be living with us as well. Oh and the little cat over there is Kirara. Shippou and Kirara are both demons. Miroku is a monk and Sango is a demon slayer." I told Souta. But by the looks of it, he was too fascinated with Shippou and Kirara to listen. Both Shippou and Kirara were happy to get all the attention.

"So are you and the monk going to be my new brothers?" Souta asked hopefully.

Shippou nodded. "Yep!" Shippou smiled.

"Well actually, Shippou is your nephew. Sango and Miroku would be considered your siblings." I informed him. Souta looked at me in shock and kept looking back from Inuyasha to me. I finally realized what he was thinking. "No, No, No, No! Shippou isn't Inuyasha and my son! Shippou just thinks of me as his mother!" Both Inuyasha and I were blushing profusely. Souta sighed in relief and went to go play some video games.

"He seems sweet." Sango said happily. But her facial expression told me she wasn't all happy.


	15. Chapter 15: Blind Romance

**Hello all! I'm back again and this time it only took me 1 day to update again! Be proud of me :P. Well I hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Blinding Romance. **

**Sango's P.O.V**

The thought of meeting Kagome's little brother made me think of Kohaku. But actually meeting Souta was worse. I didn't even get a chance to find Kohaku. Will I ever see Kohaku again? Tears welled up in my eyes. I had never thought about this until now. My whole reason for being alive right now was to avenge my family's death and to free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp. Now, I don't even know if Kohaku is alive if the shikon jewel is restored. And if he is alive, he could be wandering alone in the forest. Before I even finished my dinner, I slowly got up and walked into Kagome's room and sat on my bed. Tears were streaming down my face by now. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Miroku. Miroku looked down at my pain stricken face and he knelt down and pulled me into his embrace.

"Shh. It's ok! Where ever Kohaku is, I'm sure he is happy." Miroku soothed. My eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you know? How did you know I was crying for Kohaku?" Miroku smirked.

"I've seen that face too many times. Your eyes, they're full of worry." Miroku said softly. More tears streamed down my face. But they were different tears. Happy tears. I hugged Miroku tightly.

"Thank you, Miroku." I muffled softly into his chest.

"I want to make you happy, Sango. I want to see you smiling all the time! Will you let me do that?" Miroku asked. I looked up at him.

"What are you saying?" I said confusingly. Miroku smirked.

"I love you." Miroku bent down and kissed me softly.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I sat and watched as Miroku followed up Sango to her room. What does he have planned now? That lecher!

"Poor Sango." Kagome said to herself. My head turned toward her. Kagome was clearing the table and putting everything away. She was about to grab a table cloth when I put my hand on top of hers. She looked up at me.

"Let me do it." I offered. Kagome smiled and again, she kissed me on the cheek. I could really get used to this. I wet the cloth and began cleaning the table. Kagome sat down in a chair, smiling as she watched me do her work. To get to the spot in front of Kagome, I had to reach over her. When doing so, our faces were mere inches away. My hand stopped cleaning subconsciously and Kagome and I just stared at each other. Soon those mere inches became mere centimeters, millimeters, and then the distance was gone. My hand moved from the table to cup her cheek. Her arm slithered around my neck and her fingers entangled themselves in my hair. If anything, the kiss would have lasted a lot longer if Souta didn't decide to walk in to get some juice.

"Gah!" Souta hollered. "Did I miss something here!" Souta said before closing his eyes. He spun around quickly trying to get away from the kitchen but met the wall instead. "Oww!" Souta whined. Kagome and I both burst out laughing. Souta crashed to the floor. He slowly sat up and slumped against the wall. "Are you sure Shippou isn't yours?" Souta interrogated.

"Of coarse he isn't! I'm a dog demon! How in the hell do you think we'd come up with a fox demon?" I growled back. Kagome silently giggled to herself.

"Well are you and Kagome dating then?" Souta questioned. Kagome and I exchanged glances. I guess this is the defining moment. Kagome nodded. My heart felt like if it went any faster, it would rip through my chest from the pressure. I smiled at her and Souta completely vanished from my world. All I could see is Kagome smiling happily. But then the front door opened, snapping me back to reality.

"I'm home!" an old friendly voice came from the front hall way.

"Hi Gramps! We're in the kitchen." Kagome greeted. "Souta, could you go get Miroku and Sango? I think they're in my room. And get Shippou while you're at it! I think he's with Buyo." Souta sighed and trudged upstairs. I sat beside Kagome waiting for the old man to get in the kitchen.

"Ahhh!" a scream came from upstairs. Souta came running down the stairs rubbing his eyes, chanting, 'not again, not again'. Kagome and I looked at each other. Souta charged into the kitchen. "Are you happy? Now I'm blind!" Souta yelled. He stalked off mumbling something about sexual hormone driven teenagers. Where in the world did he learn words like that? More importantly, what the hell happened upstairs? Miroku came down the stairs smiling followed by a very embarrassed Sango.

"What happened up there?" Kagome asked. Sango pulled her to the side and began to whisper so quietly that I couldn't even make it out. Miroku sat down beside me and sighed happily.

"What the hell did you do, you lecher!" I growled quietly. Miroku looked over at me with a cheesy smile planted on his face.

"I did it!" Miroku sighed again. I jerked back in disgust.

"You did what?" I hollered. Miroku looked at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I didn't do THAT! I told her I loved her… and then I kissed her. And it would have lasted longer if Souta didn't come to get us!" Miroku said maliciously.

"Tell me about it." I said without thinking. Miroku lifted a curious brow and his cheesy smile turned into his usual perverted one.

"Soooo… what have YOU been doing with Miss Kagome over there?" Miroku said mockingly. I punched him in the arm.

"Oww! Violence gets you no where, Inuyasha. Unless it's in battle of course!" Miroku added. I punched him in the arm again.

"Well it makes ME feel better!" I sneered.

"Come on! Don't leave me out of the details! What did you do?" Miroku whispered.

"We just kissed." I said simply, without looking at him.

"That's not all is it?" Miroku said knowingly. "She said something right, didn't she?"

"How in the hell do you know these things?" I asked.

"I gotta life time of knowledge." Miroku bragged. "What did she say?"

"She told Souta that we were…together." I said quietly. I hate actually talking about this stuff. Especially with this pervert.

"Aww! How cut-." Instead of letting him finish, I punched him in the stomach making him topple to the ground. The girls both looked over and rolled his eyes. Then the old man walked into the kitchen.

"Well Hello there! Who are you all?" Gramps questioned sweetly.

"Hi Gramps." Kagome smiled. "Miroku is the one sprawled out on the floor and this is Sango. And Shippou is the one walking behind you." Gramps turned around andlike said, there was Shippou coming to meet his new grandpa. "They're from the feudal era. And they'll be living with us now. Is that ok?" Kagome asked. Shippou jumped on Gramps and hugged his neck.

"Please Grandpa?" Shippou asked innocently. I was waiting for the old man to slap a ward on Shippou's face but it never came. Gramps looked like he had just seen the most adorable thing in the world.

"Of coarse you can little fella!" Shippou smiled and jumped over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha and I cleared out the office upstairs and that's where Inuyasha and Miroku will sleep while Sango and most likely Shippou will be in my room. Okay?" Kagome stated. Gramps nodded and then jumped when he felt something rub up against his leg. Kagome giggled.

"That's Kirara." Sango informed. Kirara mewed and trotted over to Sango.

"Well, I think it's about time we should be going to bed. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us!" Kagome cheered. I groaned. Not again! Gramps left to his room. Miroku was the first to get up out of all of us. He walked over to Sango and kissed her quickly but passionately. Sango was left there speechless. I was the next to leave but I didn't kiss Kagome. I'd rather leave it till the very last moment.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I smiled as I watched Miroku kiss Sango. It was absolutely adorable. They're so cute together! Inuyasha got up and left. I was hoping I'd get a kiss to but he just up and left to his room. I thought I'd leave it alone and I walked over to Sango. She was staring endlessly at the floor and I swear you could see the glare of her blushing cheeks off of the hard wood floor. I smiled.

"So how does it feel?" I joked. Sango snapped back from her trance and looked at me. All she did was smile brightly, get up and leave. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her. I think we'll get more girl talk in my room. "Shippou? Could you sleep in the boy's room tonight? I'd like to talk to Sango alone. Is that ok?" Shippou nodded happily and ran to the boys' room and made a bed for himself out of a sweater Inuyasha had left on the floor. Inuyasha had been moved in that room for not even half a day and he already was being messy. I shook my head and walked to my room but I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and Inuyasha pulled me over to him and he kissed me. It was the same kiss Miroku had given Sango. Short but passionate.

"Good Night" he smiled and turned around and went to his room.

"Good Night" I replied but it was too late he had already gone in his room and shut the door. I turned around and there was Sango leaning up against the door smiling. We both giggled and I hurried into my room and shut the door.

"Here, you can borrow these." I threw a pair of pajamas at Sango. She looked at them, smiled, and put them on. I started looking for a pair of pajamas for me when I saw a piece of paper neatly folded on the floor of the closet. I picked it up and opened it. It was the note I had left Inuyasha on Thursday! He kept it? Wow! I smiled to myself and put the note back where I found it, just incase Inuyasha wanted it back. I found a pair of pajamas and put them on.

"So?" Sango started.

"So what?" I replied as if not knowing what she was getting at.

"You know what I mean!" Sango smiled. I tried to hide it but I began smiling as well. "So are you two…official?" Sango questioned. I nodded and began to blush. "I've never seen Inuyasha like this. He really seems to be changing. He's a lot more helpful, polite, grateful, nice and… ok maybe not all that but you know what I mean." Sango giggled.

"Yeah I think your right! I mean he offered to wipe the tables for me… which never got finished." I winked. Sango giggled more. I felt like I was a 12 year old talking about my first real crush or something! I'm so glad Sango is here! "What about Miroku, huh?" I hinted. Sango blushed and stayed silent. "Come on Sango! You can't leave out the details!"

"Well you know everything already! He said he loved me, we kissed, the end!" Sango said quickly.

"Well you kissed long enough for Souta to catch you!" I pointed out. Sango blushed even more. If she blushed anymore I bet someone would mistake her for a balloon!

"Ok Lets go to sleep! You'll love tomorrow! I just know it!" I told her. Sango nodded her head and got into her bed.

"Good-Night Sango!"

"Night Kagome!"

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I closed the door to meet the face of a very happy/curious monk.

"Shut it!" I growled.

"I didn't say anything!" Miroku whined.

"Well I'm psychic! I knew exactly what you were going to say and I shut you up before you got to say it!" I retorted.

"Your rudeness will not pay off in the future you know!" Miroku said wisely.

"Well, it isn't the future right now is it?" I shot back. Miroku shrugged and hopped into bed.

"Nigghhtt Inuyasha!" Miroku cooed mocking what could only be Kagome's voice. I picked up the closest hard object and threw it at Miroku's head. Miroku flopped onto his pillow. "That was uncalled for!" Miroku hollered.

"Shut up, Monk, and go to sleep!" I said annoyed. Miroku shrugged and closed his eyes. I stayed awake for awhile, with only Kagome occupying my head. I finally fell asleep after a while, dreading the next day.


End file.
